Ninjago Headcanon Oneshots
by musicalsaregood
Summary: Just a series of Ninjago oneshots featuring our favorite little ninja based on headcanons I have!
1. Little Moments

**Based on the Dear Evan Hansen lyric,** _"No one deserves to be forgotten, no one deserves to fade away, no one should flicker out or have any doubt that it matters that they are here, no one deserves to disappear... disappear"_

 **Headcanons the oneshot is based on:**

 **-Jay has social anxiety**

 **-Kai cries in bathrooms  
**

* * *

Jay had always been a passionate guy, even as a kid. He got super into stuff and wasn't afraid to let everyone know just how much he loved it. Most kids didn't like him for that reason.

He had a few friends growing up, okay well more like a group of friends, but they couldn't seem to really listen either. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how often he talked, no matter how many new people he sought out, he just couldn't find anyone who cared enough to listen.

Now he found a new group of friends, and honestly they were the best friends he ever had. They had been friends - a team - brothers - for a little over a year now, and now that the world wasn't in grave danger, they were just hanging out and _being_ brothers all the time. But once again, he somehow found his voice to be invisible. Whether it be playing cards or video games, training, or in the heat of battle, he would say something, a suggestion or a comment, and no one would hear him.

He would try asking "Did any of you hear me?" and his response was the shaking of heads or the deadpanned "nope". Sometimes he didn't even get an answer then. He spoke loudly for one reason and one reason only, to be heard. Whether by his parents, friends, teachers, or even strangers, all he ever longed for was to be heard by _someone_ \- _anyone_!

So he stopped playing cards and he stopped playing video games, hoping that maybe someone would notice that he had in fact stopped. He stopped talking all the time hoping that maybe someone would talk to him. He stopped being open, hoping that maybe someone would want to let him open up. No one noticed, no one did.

There were times when he would cry himself to sleep. The team must be really deep sleepers because none of them ever heard. He would cling to one of his secret stuffed animals instead of a friend. He would spend more time reading comic books than talking to others. He would start to skip meals. Slowly starting with breakfast, then lunch, and even dinner. He would train by himself instead of with the team. When they went out, he would make sure to take a different vehicle from the other ninja.

He used to think that maybe Nya would notice _something_ , but even she was completely oblivious. They were dating, but he constantly found her flirting with other men. More handsome, tall, artistic, smart men. He would ask her about it - ask her to stop, ask her why. She would deny it, claim he was being jealous, and purposely ignore him as punishment.

Jay became lonely, sad, and even, as much as he hated to admit it, pessimistic. He would leave The Bounty all the time to walk around the city, hike through woods, wander around small towns, and he would feel happy. Then he returned to The Bounty and fell back into the pessimism.

After what felt like years but in reality was only a few months, these… little things started to happen. Tiny, tiny, things. Kai would pass him down the halls or anywhere honestly and say, "Bro" then fistbump him. He started coming to breakfast.

He started finding comic books on his bed every few weeks, good comic books, like really good comic books, like limited edition ones sometimes. He didn't realize who they were from until the sixth comic book came with a note from Zane. He started coming to lunch.

One time when Jay was going on a hike through the woods, he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Cole, smiling sheepishly. "You don't mind if I tag along, right?" he had asked Jay. Jay tried to hide his beam and nodded his head. So they went on the walk. Cole wasn't much of a talker, but the smiles he threw at Jay when they passed something beautiful and when he asked "You wouldn't mind if I tag along next time, right?" well, Jay started going to dinner.

One night during dinner his hand was clutching the chair nervously, he felt forgotten again. He felt tears sting his eyes but then he felt a warm presence, a warm touch. He looked at his hand and saw that Nya had grabbed it and was holding it tightly. She winked at him then turned her head to talk to Kai. This went on for several nights. He started playing cards again.

One day he was sitting in the video game room by himself, reading a comic book when he saw a piece of paper in his face. He looked above the paper and saw Lloyd grinning widely at him. Jay read the paper and gasped loudly when he saw the words "Fritz Donagon: Starfarer Movie Ticket". Lloyd pulled out another one. There were two. Jay started playing video games again.

It really was those little things, those little things he never seemed to notice before, the little things he didn't try to notice. Maybe he had missed Kai calling him "bro" and the hurt look on the fire ninja's face each time Jay referred to someone else as "bro". Maybe he has missed the small little smirk on Zane's face every time Jay gushed over something, a smirk saying that the Nindriod had heard him and that he had a plan. Maybe he had missed the look of longing on Cole's face when he returned from a walk in the woods, smelling like the woods, a longing to go along to be where he felt at home. Maybe he had missed Nya's attempts at making up for her flirting, maybe he had missed Lloyd's eyes get attentive each time he mentioned Fritz and his mouth widen, about to say something but close, believing it's not worth it.

Maybe he really had missed a lot. Maybe they were all listening, but maybe they didn't know how to show it. Maybe they were too scared of getting shot down, maybe they were afraid of their voice getting drowned out too. Maybe he wasn't the one listening. Maybe they really had heard him crying at night, they just didn't know how to respond to it, didn't know how to help. Maybe they were too scared they wouldn't be able to help.

Jay had heard them cry themselves to sleep before. Or at least heard their way of crying themselves to sleep. There were nights he had seen the shadow of Kai leave bed in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and see him return a half hour later, sniffling. There were nights when Zane wouldn't come into their shared room at all, and the next morning he would be silent at breakfast, a far off look in his eyes. There were nights when he could hear the faint noise of Cole's music from his headphones and heard the Earth ninja ever so softly mutter along, his words filled with pain (Cole only listened to music to sleep when he was upset, he used to do it every night until everyone complained about how annoying it was… oh…). There were nights when he heard the door next to their room slam shut and heard stomping down the halls. They all knew it was Nya. There were nights when he would hear the sound of sheets ruffling together, arms and legs smacking the bed frantically, then finally silence as Lloyd awakened from his nightmare. He could hear small panting until the green ninja finally fell asleep again.

Now that Jay thought about it, none of the ninja knew what to do, how to comfort others. Kai would be angry at himself for not knowing what to say and take it out on the person he was trying to comfort. Zane would feel too awkward, unsure of how he could help. Cole wouldn't say anything, he would think it instead, unfortunately no one can read thoughts. Nya would just try and smile at them but sometimes it's not enough. Lloyd would try to speak but his words would soon fade to nothing. Jay, well, he would physically assault them with hugs and love but not everyone needs that.

None of them really grew up with comfort, so none of them really knew how to give it. Each time Jay felt himself disappear, he would squeeze his eyes shut and focus on the little moments, the ones everyone often missed. He would feel content, and he would make more of an effort to reach out to another. Each time he felt like he was fading, he would find another ninja and give them a little moment.

* * *

 **NOTE: I used to... dislike... Nya (mostly because I believed Cole never liked Nya in the romantic way and it bugged me because people started disliking Cole because of it and that made me upset) so that's why Nya is slightly OOC in this... it's all good now, I've gotten over it!**

 **So, I'm trying to write more of Coping before I post more, so I thought I might post some of my oneshots, I know a oneshot book, kind of stereotypical, but I write oneshots a lot soooo**

 **But all of these are all based on headcanons I have, I'll say them at the beginning of every oneshot! I also have a few songfics, I have one for each ninja and one team one (they're all Broadway songs oops).**

 **I'm also doing a mini oneshot series called _Friendship_ which is a series of oneshots with the ninja and one other one. For example, the first one I wrote is called _I'm Not Petty, I Swear_ and it's a Plasma friendship oneshot! It's sad, the only friendships really explored in the show are Bruise and Greenflame so I'm doing one for each friendship haha!**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, I'm not sure if anyone else actually reads these, but, I tend to ramble haha! If anyone has any ideas for oneshots, lemme know because I have no imagination haha! I hope you have a good day / night / afternoon! Oh, and If any of you guys know of any really good fanfics, lemme know too because I'm trying to read more haha! But can I just say, I've been reading Lost Soul and everything that AUthor's written and I'm in love! The writing is beautiful as is the plot of everything written! Welp, this is long enough, bye!**


	2. You Matter to Me

_**You Matter to Me -**_ **A songfic for the song _You Matter to Me_ from the musical _Waitress_**

 **Headcanons the oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Basically just all of the Ninja's insecurities**

 **QUICK NOTE EXPLAINING HOW THIS WAS MADE:**

 **I don't use any names, but I am a huuuuge fan of anaphora / parallelism / repetition so it starts with a line from the song then one of the ninja. It's in a series of four different starts. The first is Jay, then Kai, then Cole, Lloyd, Zane, then ends all together.**

 **I hope this makes sense and isn't super confusing! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes…_

He was talkative, annoying. He knew this, yet he couldn't get himself to shut up. He knew nobody cared. He was very aware.

 _They've seen things you never quite say but I hear_

He was rude, rash. His emotions clouded his rational judgment and he made mistakes, fatal ones. Mistakes that didn't hurt him, but those he cared about.

 _Come out of hiding I'm right here beside you and I'll stay there as long as you'll let me_

He was a screw up, a failure. He tried, oh how hard he tried. It never mattered though. He failed at making people proud, failed at making the right decisions.

 _Because you matter to me, simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

He was pained, damaged. His whole life was stolen from him. His day filled with regret and his sleep disturbed by monsters. He didn't want to do this anymore.

 _You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too, I promise you do, you'll see… you matter to me..._

He was weird, different. He couldn't connect with people the way he wished he could. He often felt like an outsider, often wondered why he kept going.

 _It's addicting the minute you let yourself think, the things that I say just might matter to someone…_

Sometimes he would give up, stop speaking altogether. He would sit quietly, hoping someone would ignite a conversation with him. Other times he would talk loudly. Too loud. "You have to talk loudly to be heard," is what he would tell himself to justify the action.

 _All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_

Sometimes he would bottle up his anger, his unnatural anger, his fatal flaw. He would hide it, let it fester until he couldn't contain it. He would scream, kick holes in walls, break something of value. He would get snippy, unleash a beast on the innocent bystanders. Unleash his inner beast.

 _And for the first time, I think I'd consider this stay…_

Sometimes he would get no sleep. He would lay in his bed, staring into the darkness, his brain constantly in motion, degrading thoughts keeping him from the bliss of oblivion. He would worry, often times tears would fill his eyes and they would sting his eyes almost as if they were his thoughts falling down his face.

 _Because you matter to me, simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

Sometimes he would wish he could run away. He wished he could forget about everything, himself included. His past, his present, even his future, were things he desperately wanted to erase.

 _You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too, I promise you do, you'll see… you matter to me…_

Sometimes he would strive not to act like himself. He would go out of his way to act differently around his peers, speak differently, adapt to their lifestyle. He tried so hard to fit in, too hard. It was exhausting. It was wrong. It wasn't him.

 _Dear baby, I hope someday someone wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight_

He tried to stay positive, optimistic. It was draining.

 _They don't pull away, they don't look at your face, and they don't try to kiss you_

He tried to stay calm, collected. It was difficult.

 _All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness to it_

He tried to stay strong, unbreakable. It was tiring.

 _I hope you become addicted, baby_

He tried to keep going, keep pushing through. It wasn't enough.

 _I hope you become addicted to saying things, and having them matter to someone_

He tried to be brave, himself. It was miserable.

 _You matter to me, simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

But the others thought of him as a comfort. A light in times of darkness, someone to turn to when they needed to smile. He was the best friend any of them could ask for.

 _I promise you do, you, you matter too, I promise you do, you matter to me…_

But the others thought of him as inspiration. In times of pain and sorrow, his words of encouragement and ready would motivate them. They found wisdom in his words.

 _Come out of hiding I'm right here beside you…_

But the others thought of him as a foundation. When they were wary and fearful, they knew he would guide them in the right direction, ground them. They looked up to him. They were proud of him.

 _As long as you'll have me…_

But the others thought of him as a hero. They admired him, admired his persistence. They were in awe of his skill and heart. Amazed by his strength, they knew he would be there for them, they could count on him.

 _I do, promise you do, you matter to me…_

But the others thought of him as teacher. Not only was he smart, but he was kind. There were times they envied his talents and his brains, but more than often they cherished them, cherished him, as a person and friend.

 _You'll see…_

They struggled, they fought, they cried, they shouted… life was hard, they couldn't handle it on their own. Luckily, they weren't. None of them were. They were a team. They were a family. They all wished to be something they weren't, but those little things they hated about themselves were things the others held dear.

 _You matter to me…_

"You matter to me," they would say to one another. "You matter to me."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Lemme know if you guys have any ideas for oneshots because I have intense creative stifling for all of the things I'm writing :\**


	3. Three Things

**Headcanons the oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Zane had amnesia for at least _a little bit_ after he was revived (okay so he probably didn't in the show, but Zane with amnesia is precious) (so I guess this is slight AU ish)**

* * *

Three things. Only three parts of him remained after he was revived.

The first was his name. _Zane._ His name was Zane. _God's gracious gift._ That was what he meant. He had woken up alone, chained, a dragon made of ice destroying his slumber. It was horrifying, he had screamed. But the word _Zane_ had come to his head. He wasn't sure how or why, but he had a feeling, a deep, emotional feeling, that Zane was his name. He was Zane.

The second was a voice, a soft gentle voice. The voice of a woman. Over time the ice dragon returned, each time he awoke, the cell had become gelid. Despite the frosty atmosphere, he felt strangely at home. Sometimes he would hear the voice, it felt close. Almost as if it were with him. She called him by his name. She comforted him.

The third were faces. Four faces. One brunette, a cocky smirk, amber eyes. A ginger, a scar on his eyebrow, a wide smile, eyes so blue. Shaggy hair black as coal, tired grey eyes, a smile so small it almost didn't exist. A blonde, a fake smile, eyes a faded green. Names. He couldn't put names to the faces. But he remembered the physical features vividly. They made him smile. Why?

He was alone, restrained, terrified. The ice dragon haunted him each time he shut his eyes. He struggled to remember, his amnesia restraining him. _Zane, the voice, the faces,_ he repeated to himself. _Zane, the voice, the faces. Zane, the voice, the faces. Zane, the voice, the faces._

* * *

 **This is super short because it was a warmup I wrote for my creative writing class! One of the prompts was writing about three significant things in your room or something and I changed it to something Zane related because why not?**

 **also side note: my friend asked me why I said "fake smile" for Lloyd and my answer was "because his life sucks and he's sad" and I thought that was kind of funny but someonE PROTECT OUR SON !**


	4. Dun Dun Dun

**Since the last one was very short, here's a kind of long one!**

 **Headcanons the oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Kai is obsessed with James Bond**

 **\- Zane plays the piano (or wants to learn)**

 _ **Additional Notes:**_

 **\- This is a slight crackfic I wrote for my friend's birthday this past summer, Kai is her favorite character and I knew she wouldn't want something depressing so this happened!**

 **\- I pretended that Kai wrote an over dramatic book based on something that 'really happened' and the end is basically he made the ninja read it and review it haha!**

 **\- Takes place sometime before Rebooted, you'll probably see a few references to the fact that it's before Rebooted in there haha!**

 **\- I reference a few other episodes of the show on here, lemme know how many of them you all catch!**

 **\- The Office was referenced during this (Kit-Kat bar part from the Ad episode where Andy can't remember 'Kit-Kat bar')**

 **\- It's (^^) also referenced when Jay says "Un-be-lie-ve-a-ble" because of Oscar**

 **\- I'm in band and so is the friend I wrote it for so there are some band references in there too... haha! (Such as The Fire Within)**

 **\- I referenced the MLP fan series "Princess Trixie Sparkle" because it's an inside joke with my friend and I**

 **Sorry for the really long Author's Note! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Written By: Kai Smith

He needed to do something, he couldn't just lay there as life went on the way it was. Kai Smith jumped off of his bed and landed in a roll on the floor. He laid on his stomach and army crawled over to Cole's bed. He silently reached up to the bed and grabbed his friend's leg. "Psssssssst," he whispered. He got no response. He tugged on Cole's leg and repeated, "Pssssssst Coooooooooooole."

"What do you want Kai," Cole hissed at him.

"Cole, I need you to help me with a secret mission," Kai said softly. "It will be dangerous and hard, but I would like to recruit you."

"Kai. It. Is. Two. In. The. Morning."

"Evil never sleeeeeeeps."

"Well I-" Cole moved his leg out of Kai's grasp and turned over - "do. Goodnight, Kai."

"Idiot," Kai mumbled as he scooted back to his bed.

"I heard that!" Cole said a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" Three voices echoed. Kai smirked. _Haha sucks for Cole,_ he thought before frowning. _But now who am I going to rely on for this super dangerous top secret mission? Cole was the best option!_ But now that he really thought about it, he realized he was tired. And if he was going to be the best secret agent that ever existed in Ninjago, he would need a good night's rest.

The next morning, he woke up at noon. A little late for a professional spy, but that didn't matter at the moment. He worked hard the day before. Well, trying to recruit Cole at two in the morning isn't easy. It's physically taxing.

The ninja's room was empty when he got out of bed so he snuck into the bathroom (you never knew where your enemies are lurking, he _had_ been ambushed in a bathroom before). After washing his face and brushing his teeth (ready to wield his mighty toothbrush as a weapon if necessary; it _had_ worked before), Kai quickly peeked out the door to make sure that the coast was clear. Finding the hallway empty, he performed a forward somersault that landed him behind a convenient potted plant. Using all of his spy skills, he used the potted plant as camouflage, and started to make his way down the hall.

He began to observe his surroundings from behind his secret hide-out when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. His hand flew out and up out of instinct and smacked the person who dared to try to apprehend him.

"Ow Kai! What the heck bro!" Jay exclaimed, grabbing his nose in pain.

Kain rolled his eyes then grabbed a hold of Jay's gi and pulled him down. "What do you want?" he growled.

Jay cautiously looked around before whispering into Kai's ear. "I overheard your conversation with Cole last night."

Kai stiffened. "You did, huh." he said, trying to play it cool.

"Yep, and I was thinking, since he is obviously super lame and didn't want to join your super awesome secret spy agency, I thought that I could be of some assistance."

"Hmm. So, you're saying you want in?" Kai asked.

"Most definitely," Jay replied giddily.

"I accept your offer, Blue Ninja."

"Ooo I can't wait! This'll be so fun!" Jay squealed.

"Fun? You think this'll be fun? We're at war, Walker. **_WAR_**! We don't have time for fun," he growled.

"Okay, okay. Serious. So… who are we at war with? Cole?"

Kai looked around one more time before taking a hold of Jay's arm and pulled him to the ground. "Crawl with me, Agent Walker." The two ninj- spies- crawled on the ground and ended up behind the couch in the video game room.

"Negative. We aren't sure. There's an evil presence in Ninjago City and it's my- our- job to find out who or what it is. Are you up for that, Agent Walker?"

Jay saluted. "Yes I am, Agent Smith."

"Good." Kai stood up and yelled, "SENSEI! JAY AND I ARE GOING TO NINJAGO CITY, OKAY?"

The two heard a distant sigh before, "JUST BE BACK BEFORE TEN!"

"OKAY WILL DO SENSEI!" Kai yelled back. He looked down at Jay. "To Ninjago City we go," he said in a low voice.

Jay shuddered. "Ooh that was so deep!"

"It's my spy voice," Kai replied.

"I love it," Jay replied, trying to make his voice deeper too.

"Nope. Nope. Bad. Don't do that. Find a different voice, Walker. You sound like Batman on helium." Kai shook his head as the two snuck out of the Bounty.

"Why are we at a grocery store!" Jay exclaimed. Kai hadn't told him where they were headed, he had just told him to hop on his motorcycle with him and drove off.

"Shhh! I have very important business to take care of at the grocery store. Follow me, and be quiet and careful." Kai put a pair of sunglasses on then entered the store.

The two spies skillfully made their way through the grocery store, peering into aisles and ducking behind displays around the store. Kai frowned. Where was he? Kai knew he was here! He finally spotted him in the produce aisle.

"Copy me, Walker." Kai jumped to the ground and started to army crawl once more. Jay saw customers giving the fire ninja weird looks but he smiled and started to army crawl as well.

"Pssssssssst," Kai hissed once more. "Psssssst!" The man looked down at the two and raised an eyebrow. Kai tilted his head in the other direction and mouthed, follow my lead.

"I will follow you, but I will not crawl," the man said, a smile playing on his lips. Kai nodded and he and Jay turned around and crawled away.

"What do you want from Zane?" Jay whispered as he followed Kai out of the produce aisle.

"We can't do this alone, Walker. Our enemy, he's so powerful and evil… we can't defeat him by ourselves. Zane will be an asset to our agency," he muttered back.

"Oh that sounds reasonable."

Once the three reached the clothes area, Kai shot up and ran to a changing room area. He beckoned for his friends to follow him and once they were all in a changing room, he slammed the door shut.

"So Zane, I have an offer to make you. There is a great evil taking over Ninjago City, and I need you, my robotic iceman, to be a part of my secret agent spy agency: The Fire Within!" Kai had stood up and climbed onto a bench as he made his speech.

Zane looked the fire ninja up and down, a small smirk on his face. "The Fire Within?" he asked. "Secret spy agency?" Kai bit his lip and nodded. "Hmm, this should be a thrilling experience. I will participate." Kai and Jay cheered. "But what is this 'great evil'?"

"Unknown. All I know is that there's an evil presence somewhere in Ninjago and it needs to be stopped before it DESTROYS THE WORLD!"

"Let's do this!"

"Yes!" The three spies high-fived.

"This is going to be so great! Best secret agency ever!" Jay squealed once more. "Where to next?"

"If we're going to be the best team, we've got one more ninja to recruit," Kai said seriously, his spy voice coming out again.

"Oo that gives me chills!" Jay said. "That's Kai's spy voice," he told Zane.

"Oh. A spy voice. I can do that too." Zane opened his stomach and flipped a switch. "Let's do this." His voice was husky and deep yet soft and gentle.

"Zane just keeps getting cooler and cooler…" Jay whispered as they headed to recruit the next member of 'The Fire Within'.

The team's next destination was the Ninjago Coffee shop. "Cole goes to the coffee shop?" Zane asked, his voice still super masculine.

Kai shook his head. "Not Cole…" He pointed to a figure in green sitting by himself at round table, elegantly sipping tea. Zane and Jay shared a look, a huge smile on their faces.

"Oh this is great," Jay said.

The three teens headed to the counter. Kai slammed his fist on it and said, "Medium salted caramel mocha," he growled. The worker stifled a laugh at the weird teen. "What do you guys want?"

"Uhh, I'm good," Jay replied.

"Me too," Zane added. The worker shrugged as Kai slid his money on the counter then went to make the coffee.

Once the drink was made and handed to Kai, Zane and Jay followed the man to sit beside the green ninja. Kai slid in the seat across from Lloyd and was accompanied by the other two.

"So, Lloyd, I'd like to make you an offer…"

"What the heck!" Lloyd cried as he finally processed the fact that three of his 'brothers' were now sitting in front of him and one looked absolutely foolish with his sunglasses on inside. "What are you guys doing here! This is my alone time!"

"Alone time?" Zane asked smoothly.

"What's up with his voice?" questioned Lloyd, setting his tea down.

"It's his spy voice!" Jay said giddily.

"Spy voice?"

"My offer is for you, my green luscious-haired peasant, to join my secret agent secret spy secret agency team. There's an evil in Ninjago, and it's up to us to defeat it," Kai explained dramatically.

"Hmm, secret agent, secret spy, secret agency team… I'm in, man!" Lloyd high-fived Kai as Kai sipped his coffee.

"Okay guys, let's bounce," Kai demanded in his spy voice.

"Are we going to get Cole to join us?"

Kai stopped walking and Zane bumped into him. "Cole is dead to us. He denied our agency. He denied us. There is no Special Agent Brookstone." Zane and Lloyd gasped as Jay shook his head in disgust.

"Despicable."

"Disgusting."

"Un-be-lie-ve-a-ble."

Kai had led the team to a very familiar place and brought groans to the other's mouths as they proceeded to hide under a window pane.

"Darreth?" Jay snorted. "Darreth?"

"Uhh, yeah! He is so bad at life that he probably somehow accidentally summoned an evil spirit or brought the Great Devourer back to life! If we watch what he does then maybe we'll see it, or prevent it if it hasn't happened yet or even find it," Kai explained, clearly exasperated.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Zane smoothly.

"Thank you for asking, Agent Julien. We're sending Walker undercover to distract our suspect while we search the dojo," stated Kai, eagerly awaiting the chance to go through Darreth's stuff.

"ME?!" Jay cried incredulously. "Why me?"

Kai sighed and gave Lloyd and Zane a look like 'Some people…'. "You are the obvious choice, Agent Walker. You and Darreth get along better than any of us will plus you are the only one who can stand him."

"He has saved us multiple times you know…" muttered Jay in defense. "Ugh fine. I'll do it! But you're going undercover next time!"

"Haha, okay, Walker," Kai smirked, winking at Lloyd and Zane. "Okay Jay, just knock on the door and keep him there for awhile so the rest of us can sneak in through the back."

Jay nodded and knocked on the door as Zane, Kai, and Lloyd disappeared to the back. "H-Hey Darreth," they could her Jay say once the door was opened.

"Hello Jay, what brings you to my humble abode," Darreth said. They were almost at the back door.

"I uhh… I need advice. Like big time… and… and you were the only person I knew I could come to for the uhh… advice."

"Ah, I know what's going on. You and Nya are having problems, aren't you?"

"Yes… yes we are… I just don't know what to do anymore!" The ninja stifled a laugh as Jay began to fake cry. Even if this lead got them nowhere, at least they'd get to hear Darreth giving Jay girl advice.

"Well, you've come to the right place my friend. Now now, there's no need to cry, I'm here for you." They heard the door close as they found the backdoor to the dojo.

"Okay, I'm going in. Follow me after a minute," ordered Kai as he silently slipped through the door.

Lloyd looked at Zane then back at himself. He poked his stomach a few times before saying, "Are you ready to go, Agent Julien?"

Zane laughed. It sounded so casual yet fierce. "Is that your spy voice, Agent Garmadon?" he asked.

Lloyd blushed and said, "Yeah…"

"You sound like a baritone saxophone gone wrong," Zane chuckled as he followed Kai's lead.

"Well not everyone is lucky enough to have a spy switch," mumbled Lloyd before pressing his stomach a few more times. "I wish I had a spy switch…" he complained, then entered the dojo.

The dojo looked like it always had, Kai noted once he was in. He peered around a corner and saw both Jay and Darreth walking towards him. He ducked behind another conveniently placed potted plant as they walked. Jay was still fake crying and Darreth had an arm around his friend's back, patting it. Once they were past, he stealthily summer salted into the dojo. There were fake trophies everywhere. Literally everywhere. There were trophies on the floor, plaques on the wall, ribbons and medals hanging from the ceiling. Kai bent down to read one and snorted at the description: Fifth Place at the National Ninjago Elementary Field Day Fifth Grader Spelling Bee. Kai snorted. Okay, so maybe this one was real.

Zane and Lloyd entered then and Kai beckoned for them to come towards him. "Wow, I forgot how much crap was in this one room…" Lloyd said quietly as he looked around his old dojo. "To think, I used to train here…"

"Enough. This walk down memory lane is wasting our precious time. Let's take a look around the dojo. Lloyd, you stay in here, Zane come with me." Kai felt bad for being harsh, but he knew it was what his friends needed to hear. Friends… you can't have friends in this line of business, only co-workers. Oh if only he could go back to the life he led before, where he had friends.

"-and it's like, she is so perfect in every way and I'm super lucky to have her, but I've got so many faults and I can never be as good as her," the two heard Jay say as they made their way to the back of the dojo. "And she can be very demanding at times but I can never get mad at her."

"Okay Agent Julien, you head into that room-" Kai whispered, pointing to the room on the left. "And I'll take the other," he finished, pointing to the one on the right. Zane nodded and headed to the room on the left while Kai went to the right room.

"She always chooses what we do- what I do and I just don't know how to feel about it." Kai smiled. Jay was getting really into this, he knew he would be the perfect person to distract Darreth. He slid into the room which was what looked like a spare bedroom. Everything was clean and pristine and looked like nothing had been touched. The perfect place for evil to hide, he thought.

He took an army-crawl around the room, glancing at everything as he past it. He opened some drawers, they were all empty except for one middle drawer which was filled with video games and one filled with candy wrappers. Kai was tempted to take the Super Smash Ninja game but he knew stealing was illegal. He looked at the bed, oh the bed, so neatly made, a single kit-kat wrapper on the nightstand, and a tv across from said bed. Oh how he loved kit-kats. "Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar…" he mumbled. Now he knew the purpose of this room. Using his insanely accurate and sharp and basically perfect investigative skills, he realized that this was Darreth's videogame / relaxing room.

"Smart man," he muttered. "I need to look into getting one…". While he was glad he got the idea of his very own personal relaxing room, he was sad that he couldn't see the evil or feel the presence. Hopefully Zane and Lloyd had more luck.

"... and she makes fun of my interests like I know she's joking but there's only so much teasing a failing inventor can handle about the-the failing of the inventing…" Lloyd cringed as reality started to sweep into Jay's words.

Lloyd dropped to the floor and crawled towards he saw Zane and Kai go. He hadn't seen anything suspicious, granted he wasn't entirely sure what qualifies as suspicious. "Zane," he whispered as he neared the room he saw his icy robotic friend enter.

"She spends like fifty minutes on her-her face and her-her outfits and then I just slap on some shirt and pants and hope I look like more than a-a ninja…"

"Zane- err- Agent Julien, do you know what we're looking for?" he asked as Zane dropped to his knees too.

Zane shrugged. "I am not sure. I just looked around the bathroom and the only out of place thing was a picture of Darreth conducting a band on the mirror," was his hushed reply.

"Did you guys find anything?" Kai joined in, army-crawling as well.

"I feel like I wear blue too much, like what if she gets tired of blue? I know it's her favorite color but what if I make her hate it?"

"-because I found nothing. But we do need to look into getting another room built into Destiny's Bounty," he continued.

"It is not physically possible for us to build another room in The Bounty without destroying the ship or shortening the deck," Zane told him quietly, expanding on Kai's idea.

"Wow that really-that really sucks. I'll just add it to my secret headquarters," he stated slowly.

The other two shared a look before Lloyd said, "Can we see this secret headquarters?"

"I mean she's a Samurai for Ninjago's sake! I'm a measly little lightning ninja! I mean it was cool at first but like Kai has fire powers and Zane has ice powers! All I have is lightning! Lightning!"

"It's called a secret headquarters for a reason, Agent Garmadon!" he hissed.

"I feel like I talk too much as well like I just go on and on and on and I feel like she's tired of hearing my voice just drone on and on and what if she feels like I don't let her talk enough?"

"Okay Jay is getting way too into this therapy session with Darreth. This is getting too personal for him. He's falling under," Kai snorted, rolling his eyes as Zane and Lloyd shared a look once more, a smiling twinkle in their eyes. Oh how they loved Jay. "Here's the game plan, we leave quickly then Agent Julien will call Agent Walker and get him out of there."

"Shhh… shhhh, hush now. It's all okay. Look at me, Jay, look at me. You are worth thousands of Nya! If she treats you badly, you've gotta let her go my friend. Look at me and tell me that you are a strong independent man that doesn't need a woman," they heard the brown ninja say.

"I-I am a strong independant m-man that doesn't need a-a woman," Jay choked out.

"Oh my First Spinjitzu Master this is pathetic let's end this as soon as possible," Kai mumbled as they crawled out of the dojo and outside.

Once outside, Zane pulled his phone out and phoned his fellow secret agent. He pressed the speakerphone button so his fellow agents could hear (although he didn't understand why Kai didn't just call himself because he was the one who told him to put Jay on speakerphone). Jay answered after a few rings.

"H-Hello, Zane?" he asked.

"Hello, Jay," Zane stated.

"Oh wow why does Zane's voice sound like that?" came Darreth's distant voice.

"He's going through robotical puberty, it's temporary," was Jay's answer. "Anyways, what-what do you need?"

"Cole knocked Sensei's tea over on the system and the whole thing shutdown, we are in dire need of your vast knowledge of technology and electrical powers to help fix it," Zane stated slyly, knowing some of the things Jay said were real.

He could hear a muffled high-five and "See! Your boys appreciate you! Just forget about that Nya chick," from Darreth.

"Okay, I'll be right over," Jay said, his voice sounding a lot happier than it did before. "Bye!" he said before ending the call.

The ninja spy agents heard the front door open, Jay and Darreth bid each other goodbye, and the door close. Once they were sure it was shut the guys made an appearance. "Did you guys find anything?" Jay asked them as they started towards Kai's motorcycle and Zane's car (Lloyd walked to the coffee shop so he rode with Zane). "Because he didn't say anything suspicious and the bedroom looked fine to me."

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Zero," Kai grumbled, slamming his fist on the bike seat. "I guess Darreth didn't screw up this time. Oh well, I know someone else who might have. We just need to change our outfits because we're all going undercover for this one," he ended in his spy voice as he hopped on his motorcycle.

"Why does this place seem so familiar?" Jay questioned as Kai parked the bike forty-two minutes later. The secret agents had stopped by a bookstore and changed in there. They were now wearing what Jay referred to as their 'teaching outfits' (pfft like they would ever teach). Kai was in a brown suit with a red tie, Jay had a blue sweater, Zane had a grey sweater vest, and Lloyd wore a brown sweater. The looked normal, just like they were normal people, not secret agents. Well, except for Kai still wearing his sunglasses.

"Oh we've been here a few times before. You'll remember it soon, I can guarantee," he replied as Zane and Lloyd headed towards them. They all walked towards the door as Jay continued to try to remember where they were when Kai rang the doorbell.

"Weeeeeeelcome," the doorbell sang.

"Why did the doorbell just sing?" Lloyd whispered to Jay who was gaping at Kai along with Zane. Why were they here of all places?

"Ohh, you weren't with us the last few times we've come here," realized Jay as the door opened.

"He-ey, Lou! How long has it been?" Kai said with the most fake enthusiasm anyone had ever heard. Lou Brookstone looked at the four men standing in his porch, his eyebrow raised.

"What brings you all here? Where's Cole? He's not hurt is he?" he asked, getting more worried by the moment.

"Oh no no no, Cole is absolutely fine! He's not here because he's sick! This guy-" Kai nudged Jay as he spoke- "got him super sick. I mean vomit, headaches, stomach cramps, the works. Cole had planned to come here for a surprise visit but then he started puking and he just about begged us to come catch up with you!"

 _Wow_ , Lloyd thought, _Kai is a great liar… I wonder how often he lies…_

"Oh well of course! Come in boys, come on in!" Lou left the doorway so the four guys could walk through then led them to the couch where they sat down.

"So, Lou, how's The Royal Blacksmiths?" Kai asked once they were settled.

"Oh well, we don't do too much anymore. We've cut the dancing out of our routine and now we just sing together," Lou told the group. "Have any of you guys worked on your singing? I remember you three-" he pointed at Kai, Jay, and Zane- "weren't very good."

"Well, we're ninja not-" Jay started but Kai cut him off.

"I have, actually. See, _Listen to me Spike, I'll teach you how to fly, you've just got to be fast, then you'll be in the sky, and soaring, whirling, dashing-_ " he sang. The other men in the room stared at him silently as he bowed. "I spent a good three hours on that yesterday, I'm kind of a star."

"Well… that was great, Kai," Lou said awkwardly. He cleared his thought. "That was riveting. Although, may I suggest actually attempting to sing this time, instead of just screaming in a raspy voice?"

"I appreciate your opinion, Lou, but I think I did pretty great."

"Okay then… well thank you for that performance. So what have you guys been doing now that Ninjago isn't being threatened by an evil villain?" asked Lou.

"Oh well I've been working on some inventions and Zane and I have started reading together!" Jay said excitedly. "It's kind of nice to have a break."

"Enough about us though-" Kai interrupted, glaring at Jay. "What have you been up too recently. Have you seen anything strange? Done anything strange?"

Lou gave him a weird look before replying, "Not really, boy. I've spent a lot of time writing music and playing the piano."

"Have you written any music lately that could be considered… evil… or you know, like… it could be a sacred chant that brings something bad back to Ninjago?"

"Wow, way to be subtle, Kai," Lloyd muttered.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Kai randomly yelled, jumping up from the couch. Lou just pointed in the direction of the bathroom, not bothering to ask any questions. Kai made a big deal of winking to the other members of the Agency before running to the bathroom.

 _Has the fire ninja always been this strange?_ Lou wondered.

Kai smirked as he ran to the bathroom. Ha. Like he actually had to pee. He was a big boy, he peed before he left the Bounty. If he pretended he had to go to the bathroom then he could walk around Lou's house and take a good look around. Maybe he would find some ancient musical spellbook or some skeletons hiding somewhere, just waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Cole's dad could be suspicious, but villains tended to target loved ones… see, there is a method to his madness. He could hear Zane and Lou having a conversation about music and smiled. Oh yeah, he'll be distracted for awhile. He opened the bathroom door, peeked around for awhile, then closed it as silently as he could; there was nothing suspicious in the bathroom. He knew that time was running out. He had to continue his search as thoroughly and quickly as he could. He silently raced around that half of the house, sometimes dropping to the ground so he wouldn't be spotted. He searched through a bedroom, a kitchen, a closet, and a music room, but he couldn't find anything. He sighed. I guess Lou's clean, he thought. He was about to reenter the room his team was sitting in when he remembered something. He said he had to use the bathroom. He swiftly opened the bathroom door, flushed the toilet, turned the sink water on then off, and closed the door loudly behind him.

He casually strolled back to his friends to see Zane and Lou still deep into a musical conversation about some great piano works and how Zane wanted to learn how to play or something. "Well. This was nice. Great talking to you, Lou, but I just got a text from Cole saying that he needs assistance because he's just so weak right now he can't do anything for himself. Thanks for having us!"

Lou studied him carefully for a moment as Zane, Jay, and Lloyd slowly stood. "Okay. Be sure to let Cole know I hope he gets better and that I would like to see him when he feels up to stopping by…" He led them to the doorway and watched as Jay and Kai hopped on a motorcycle and Lloyd and Zane got in a car. He shook his head as he shut the door. Zane was the only normal one.

Kai had told the group that there was nothing suspicious in Lou's house and if they were honest, they weren't surprised.

"I was actually having a very nice conversation with Mr. Brookstone," Zane brought up. "He's going to give me some piano lessons next week!"

"Oh Zane, oh Zane Zane Zane. Agent Julien, you are a secret agent now. We don't have time for piano lessons!" Kai said loudly.

"Okay Kai, you're up here," Jay started, putting his hand above his head. "And you need to be three notches down." He made clicking sounds with his tongue as he lowered his hand three times.

Kai scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait until we find the great evil, Walker. Then you'll understand how dire the situation is!"

"Fine okay, okay. Where to next?" Kai took a dramatic step forward and bowed his head.

"We're going to the AutoBody Shop."

So they headed to the AutoBody shop without questioning his reasoning; they've learned not to do that anymore. They saw Nya's motorbike parked in the parking lot and parked across the street from it. "I volunteer to go undercover for this one!" Jay said automatically once they all gathered together, raising his hand.

"But I thought you wanted Kai to go undercover next?" Zane stated, confused.

"No, Zane, he just wants to spend time with Nya because he looooooves her," Lloyd both teased and explained.

"Oh," Zane smiled as Jay replied with "Shut up" at the exact same time.

"Nope, none of us are going undercover for this one. We're just going to spy on her. I mean, it's Nya. It's not like she'll catch us," Kai ordered.

"You were more worried Darreth would catch us than Nya would?' Lloyd laughed.

"No, I was more worried that Darreth would catch us and I would do something I would regret. I'm not his biggest fan you know," said Kai darkly, his spy voice coming out again.

"That still gives me chills," whispered Jay to Lloyd.

"Okay, follow my lead," Kai said once more. He flipped into a somersault then sprang upwards and tip-toed. Zane, Lloyd, and Jay started to tip-toe as well, they just didn't make as much of a show about it. Kai tip-toed over to a wall near the door and pressed his back against it. The others followed suit. He slid his back against the wall until he was at the door then beckoned for the others to come closer. All four of their heads were poking into the building but Nya was nowhere to be seen. Kai took one step in, then another, and then another until he was about four feet into the room, the others close by.

He was about to take another when he heard someone say, "What are you guys doing here?" It was Nya.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" Kai yelled and he took off towards the exit. "WE HAVE BEEN CAUGHT! I REPEAT WE HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!" The four of them ran and ran until they were halfway across the parking lot. "WE'RE ALMOST THERE GUYS! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" he screamed as dramatically as he could. They got to the edge of the parking lot and passed Nya's motorbike when he felt someone jump ontop of him and knock him to the ground. "SAAAAAVE YOURSELFFFFFF!" he cried as his sister pinned him to the ground. Jay, Lloyd, and Zane just stopped running and stared at the scene.

"Kai, why were you running from me?" Nya giggled.

"I can't tell you," panted Kai. "It's top secret."

"Top secret?" she asked. Nya turned and saw the others. "Jay, why did Kai scream for everyone to run?"

"Because we were trying to see if you had an evil presence in your shop," he responded almost automatically.

"Ughhhhh, Jaaaaay," Kai groaned. Nya got off of Kai and helped him up.

"An evil presence? I can assure you the only evil presence here is you, Kai."

"Ugh I see what you mean, Walker. She is demanding."

"Demanding?"

"Kai you idiot I was just saying that! I didn't actually mean that!"

"What do you mean by demanding, Jay?"

"Uhh, Kai where to next?" Jay said frantically, grabbing Lloyd's hand and dragging him towards the vehicles. Kai sprung up and copied Jay by grabbing Zane's hand and forcing him to the car and bike across the street.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER, JAY!" Nya yelled after them, shaking her head and re-entering the shop.

By the time they were far enough away from Nya, it was 9:30 and they had to head back to the Bounty or suffer Sensei's wrath. "Well, we wasted an entire day," Lloyd mumbled as they parked on the deck.

"Ah ah, it was not a waste!" Kai protested. "Besides, we're not even done yet. We still need to search the Bounty!"  
"The Bounty?" questioned Zane.

"Yes! The Bounty! You never know where evil lurks! Besides, I know someone who denied my request to be a part of the super awesome The Fire Within. I mean, who would deny that invitation? Maybe someone hiding something?" Kai countered.

"Cole? You think Cole is hiding something?" Jay laughed.

"Speaking of Cole…" Lloyd said pointedly, looking ahead of the secret agents. They turned to see what Lloyd was looking at and gulped. Cole was walking towards them, and he did not look happy.

"Kai," he said fiercely once he got to them. "Would you care to explain why my dad called me asking me if I was doing okay, then proceeded to ask me why the ninja with bad hair lied to him and snuck around his house, messing up all of his records?" He turned to the other three. "And would you guys care to explain why you sat there and watched as Kai made a mess of my father's house and a fool of himself?"

Kai gulped. "Well, you see… uhhh…" he made sure to look at his partners before taking off as fast as he can. He looked behind him to see Lloyd and Jay running as well, terrified looks on their faces and Zane rolling his eyes but running after them too.

"I apologize, Cole, I'll explain later but the situation is code black, no offense!" Zane promised as he ran.

"Why does your voice sound like that!" Cole yelled after him, starting to run as well.

"We need to search through all of Cole's stuff to see what he's hiding! He knows too much!" Kai ordered once they got inside the ship.

"Wait wait," Jay interrupted, sniffing the air. "I think I found the evil!" he said as he gagged. "Follow me!" Kai now let Jay take the lead and followed him. He started to understand what Jay was getting at.

"Oh my gosh that smells so awful!" Lloyd exclaimed once they got to the kitchen, pinching his nose together. Kai heard Cole coming so he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"KAI SMITH YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Cole screamed, pounding on the door.

"I'M AFRAID I CAN NOT DO THAT!" he yelled back. He took a look at the calendar on the fridge and groaned. "It was Cole's turn to cook tonight."

"AHHHHH! We need to do something! I can't eat this!" Jay cried, pointing at a giant pot on the stove.

"I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU TOUCH MY SOUP YOU WILL REGRET IT! I SPENT THREE DAYS PREPARING FOR THIS!" The pounding on the door continued and got louder and heavier. Oh boy, they had to hurry and put this poor soup out of its misery.

"Okay, here's the plan. Agent Walker, open the window. Agents Garmadon and Julien, the three of us are going to grab the pot and pour it out the window. Ready?" Everyone nodded and got in position. Kai, Lloyd, and Zane grunted as the lifted the heavy pot and poured it.

"My nose is dying!" Lloyd shrieked as the pot emptied. Finally, after two agonizing minutes, the deed was done.

"Congratulations Agents! Mission accomplished!" Kai said happily, high-fiving the group.

"Oh boy, if I'm being honest, I just joined to go on a silly adventure… I didn't think there actually was an evil but now-now I know… thank you, Agent Smith," Jay panted, grabbing his stomach. "Oh the smell was so bad I want to puke."

Then the door opened. And Cole was fuming. "I spent three days on that soup. Three days! Violet Berry Soup is not easy to make! It requires time and effort and patience and you four just ruined it! I am going to kill you!"

"Ah! He must have eaten some of it! It's corrupted him! The evil is coursing through his veins!" Kai cried, backing away from the angry man.

"Ah! How do we know for sure?" Jay squealed.

"I mean look at him! Can't you just see the evil oozing from him?" Kai squeaked, pointing at the teen whose face was so red from anger he looked about ready to actually kill one of them.

Kai took another step back before lunging at Cole and knocking him to the ground. Jay, Zane, and Lloyd followed suite and soon all four of the agents were on top Cole. Kai was pulling on his hair, Jay was tickling the heck out of him, Zane was just awkwardly sitting on him and used that awkwardness to make Cole feel uncomfortable, hoping that the evil would get too uncomfortable and leave, and Lloyd was tugging at Cole's shirt and screaming "DON'T WORRY COLE WE WILL SAVE YOU".

Cole was not very happy and kept trying to get up but they wouldn't get off of him. "What the heck guys! SENSEI!" he yelled.

Lloyd had managed to tear a piece of Cole's shirt off and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. This went on for at least six minutes until all five heard an ear-piercing whistle and an "ENOUGH!"

Cole's attackers immediately let him go and stood up. Cole grumbled angrily as he ripped his shirt sleeve out of his mouth. He stayed on the ground and leaned against the bottom of a cabinet, groaning.

"What is going on here?" Sensei Wu demanded, looking disgusted at what he walked into.

"I finally found the evil presence in Ninjago, Sensei. Cole was tricked into making an evil concoction and drank some of it. We destroyed the potion and we're hoping we got the evil out of Cole," Kai explained.

"I was making Violet Berry Soup you idiots!" Cole cried angrily. "It's not evil! And it was very good for your information!"

"I doubt it…" Jay muttered. Cole reached over and smacked his leg.

"Why were you looking for an evil presence?" questioned the Sensei.

Kai shared a look with his partners before sighing and answering honestly. "We're part of a secret spy agency called The Fire Within and were instructed to save Ninjago from an evil presence."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me," Cole spluttered. "See, Sensei. This is why I told you we shouldn't have watched James Bond last night! I knew this would happen! Kai, you are not James Bond!"

"Uhh, duh. I'm Special Agent Smith!"

"I live with the most idiotic people in the world…" Cole muttered incredulously.

Sensei sighed. "Okay, Cole why don't you go and order a pizza?" Cole nodded and slowly got up, his face pinched with pain. He glared at the ninja as he stumbled away. "Now, as funny as that was to watch, you can't just attack Cole like that! No video games or movies for two weeks and I expect you all to clean this mess." Sensei gestured to the kitchen.

There were some groans and Sensei Wu walked away, satisfied with the punishment and the entertainment he had gotten to watch. "Thanks a lot, Kai!" Lloyd grumbled.

"Well, all that sneaking around was fun…" said Jay, choosing his words carefully.

"It was worth it," Kai smiled as he picked up some plastic bowls that had fallen during the fight. "So worth it."

-the end-

Dun Dun Dun

When Ninjago needs help, the city relies on the ninja… but the ninja aren't present anymore, now it's up to the secret agent secret spy secret agency, The Fire Within, to save the day!

Dun Dun Dun is an epic tale of the coolest ninja ever becoming a secret agent! He masterfully overcomes every challenge that dare face him! This very great book highlights the ever talented Kai Smith as he goes on a long and taxing journey to save Ninjago! This book is a must read! - Fire Is The Best Element Industries

The short story Dun Dun Dun is a cute little tale of a bunch of friends bonding and becoming closer with each other as they try to find a great evil that is hiding somewhere in Ninjago! There is such a plot twist at the end- I never saw that coming at all! While the main character Kai can be very hot-headed and rude, the characters of Jay, Lloyd, and Zane were very well written and were the true heroes of this tale (I love you Kai please don't kill me)- The Fantastic Mr. Walker Company

Dun Dun Dun is a thrilling tale filled with humor and secrets. The characters are all realistic and flawed and that makes for a far more interesting read. I enjoyed seeing the depth in certain characters as they learned more about themselves in the process of learning to be a spy and although the plot twist at the end wasn't as clever as the author thought, it did add to the humor of the story (it also happened in real life because this is a non-fiction book and while the end was unexpected, it seemed very unoriginal. The soup did not smell that bad). It was a nice book to sit by the fireplace and read as a family. - Zane Julien Snow Cone Factory

I hated it. I mean the bad guy wasn't even actually a bad guy! It was an innocent person they made out to be the villain just because he isn't the best at one thing! The main characters were rude, intrusive, repetitive, and just dumb! They didn't even know what they were looking for yet they continued to follow their idiotic leader like dogs! They were arrogant- this book was lazy. Kai- you are not a writer. Stick to being a ninja. You are not a spy or secret agent. You. Are. A . Ninja. And quit bothering my dad! - This Is Stupid I'm Not Making Up A Name Company

Epicness. Enough said. - Green Is A Good Color Industries

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm Not Petty, I Swear!

**_Friendship Series Part One: Plasma Friendship_**

 **Headcanons the oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Kai and Jay call each other _bro;_ no one else is to call them bro, and they are not to call anyone but each other bro**

 **\- Lloyd has a thing about clothes; don't go through his closet or drawers without permission and don't wear his clothes. Like not even his socks. I don't know why, but I just feel like Lloyd doesn't share clothes**

 **\- Jay (and also Kai but mostly Jay but I guess Kai for the sake of plot?) is the most petty person in all of Ninjago**

* * *

 _Takes place after the season Tournament of Elements-_

Kai liked to think he was a reasonable person. He knew he could be… difficult… to get along with at times, but he could proudly say he wasn't _that_ petty. His levels of pettiness had drastically gone down over the years.

Despite that, the red ninja had no way to control his irrational anger, and sometimes pettiness comes along with anger. Hey, it's not his fault! It's not like he asked to have a copious amount of super biased opinions and very little patience when dealing with difficult people, and he'd met his fair share of difficult people.

The Tournament of Elements itself had been overwhelming, but once that whole ordeal was finished, the elemental masters had taken some to to get to know each other and to just chill. He spent some time flirting with Skylor, Cole helped him and Karloff get on better terms, and he got to spend time with Zane, something he hadn't gotten to do in awhile.

Now, if he were to be petty, _which he wasn't_ , Kai would have been annoyed that Jay spent a lot of time hanging out with Griffin Turner instead of him. But he wasn't petty, so it _didn't_ bother him.

Okay so it bugged him a little bit. He didn't put too much thought into it, though, until everyone was finally leaving the island. He and Skylor were saying their goodbyes the same time Jay and Turner were, and as he was about to hug her goodbye, he heard Jay say something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Later, bro."

Kai whipped around to face Turner and glared at the man as he ran off. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and cringed when he remembered he was about to hug Skylor. "Okay, why are you so tense?" she asked him, her hand on her hip.

"Tense, pfft, I'm not tense." An eyebrow was raised. "Okay, suuuure, I'm a little tense, who isn't?" It was raised higher. "Fine. Did you hear what Jay said to _Turner_?"

"Umm, he said goodbye?" Skylor said hesitantly.

"Nooo, he didn't just _say goodbye_ , he called him bro!"

"And that's a problem why?"

"Because _I'm_ his bro!"

Okay. Now that he said it outloud, it seemed a little ridiculous. He felt his face flush as Skylor proceeded to burst into laughter. "Wow, you are so petty!"

"Petty?! I am not petty!" Kai protested angrily. "If anything, I'm the opposite of petty! I'm calm, I am chill!"

"Uh-huh," Skylor mused skeptically. The master of amber gave the angry, stiff, fire ninja a hug. "See you later, Kai." And with that, the ginger walked off, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

Kai glared at her back. Nobody calls Kai Smith petty. He is _not_ petty. Kai smiled to himself. In fact, it didn't bug him anymore. He shrugged his shoulders. He was perfectly content.

The _totally and completely calm_ ninja casually strode onto the Bounty where the team was waiting for him. He yelled bye to Skylor one more time, then walked further into the ship as it began to take off. He was able to calm down by assuming that Jay's tongue had simply slipped and he didn't really mean it, because thinking that would just be petty and he was definitely _not_ petty, not in the slightest.

Everything was perfectly fine until Jay approached him. A mocking smile on his face. Okay so it wasn't a mocking smile, it was just a regular smile, but Kai could've sworn Jay's smile was teasing him!

The blue ninja sighed. "Wow, I never thought I'd actually miss this place. Well, not the place, more like the people… and my cool video game room… that was fun…"

"You miss the people, hmm. So, so you could say you miss Turner?" Kai responded, trying to act casual.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I miss him, I miss talking to him at least."

"Mhmm, I bet he was _really_ fun to talk to."

"Yep, we had the best conversations!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I had a really good time with Skylor. A part of me feels like I can call her my _best friend_." Kai smiled. He knew Jay wouldn't be okay with that. Ha, he was going to be sooooo jealous!

"Awe, good for you, Kai! You actually made a friend! And you didn't think you'd make one, did you!"

… that was _not_ the response Kai was hoping for. "Nope. I did not," he replied flatly. _Okay, Kai, you gotta amp up your game. He's obviously playing some kind of mind game with you, you can't let him win!_ That's when he spotted Lloyd walking towards them.

"Hey, Lloyd, _bro_ , how are you, man!" Kai hid his smile as he noticed Jay tense out of the corner of his eye. He smirked as he strode over to the green ninja and gave him a _huge_ hug.

"Umm, I'm doing okay… better than I was two weeks ago," Lloyd responded, raising an eyebrow at Kai who still had his arms wrapped around him.

Suddenly, he heard Jay call out, " Zane, my _main bro_ , would you like to express our friendship through the physical act of hugging?"

Zane gave the lightning ninja a quizzical look but approached him and gave him a sideways hug.

If Kai were in a cartoon, steam would be coming from his ears right about now. His eyes darted around the room then froze when they landed on Cole. "Ayeeeee, Cole, my _bro_ , come over here, _bro_."

Cole rolled his eyes but complied. "Let me guess, you want to hug me?"

Kai placed a hand on his shoulder and the most fake laugh ever came from his mouth. "Oh, Cole, I called you over here so we could fist bump, all _bros_ do it." The Earth ninja sighed but gave the other a fist bump.

A strange gurgling noise came out of Jay's mouth and he stomped his foot. "NYA, MY _BRO_ , WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed.

Kai gasped and a hand flew to his chest. "SENSEI WU, YOU'RE MY NEW _BRO_ , OKAY?"

Jay pointed at Kai, his hand covering mouth for a moment. "PIXAL IS MY _BRO_ ," he screamed.

"WELL SKYLOR IS MY _BRO_!"

"TURNER IS MY _BRO_!"

Kai felt all of his energy drain and his smirk faded. "YEAH WELL…" Kai trailed off. The only other person he could think of was Darreth, and he most certainly wasn't his bro. "WELL MISAKO IS MY _BRO_!"

"YEAH WELL-"

"Okay, I think I see the problem here," Cole interrupted, putting a hand on the melancholy red ninja whose fists were clenched and the seething and red-faced blue ninja.

"Problem? Pfft, there's no problem at all," Kai protested.

"Everything is completely and utterly normal right now," Jay added quickly.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Jay, _b r o_ , how are you today?" The black ninja smirked when both tensed even more.

"That doesn't bother me…" mumbled Kai.

Cole nodded at Zane. "Kai, my _bro_ , would you like to converse about your day?" Zane said awkwardly.

"I don't… I'm not bothered at-at all…" Jay attempted to say confidently.

"Jay, my _best bro_ , wanna hang out later?" Lloyd joined in, a huge smile on his face.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting slightly. "Okay-okay, umm, I'm sorry, but um, you-you can't call Jay your bro… that's just pfft… that's just crazy!"

"Hey bro," Nya called out to Kai from above the deck, completely oblivious to the horrific battle going on below.

"Okay, um, Nya, wow, that's-that's-" Jay started, glaring at his girlfriend. "I thought we've been over this, sweetie? Umm, Kai is-is _my bro_! Haha, not yours."

"Okay, but he's my actual _bro_ ther, Jay. We've been over how unreasonable that is," Nya said loudly so she could be heard.

"Yeah, well, what gives you the right?"

"Nyaaaaa!" Jay whined. "Kai's _my_ bro!"

"Yeah! And Jay is _my_ bro!" Kai added, patting the lightning ninja on the back.

"Okay," Cole put in, "now that we've established the fact that you two are the only bros on the ship-"

"And the island!" Kai interrupted.

Cole sighed. "On the ship and island, you two can stop being so petty."

The red and blue ninja gasped dramatically. "Petty?" Jay breathed.

" _We_ are not petty!" added Kai. "If-if anything, _you're_ the petty one Mister _I Get Pissed When People Talk Too Loudly While His Friends Are Having A Good Time Playing Video Games_!"

"Yeah!" Jay pointed to Zane and Lloyd who had nodded along with Cole. "Or Mister _I Always Tell People Not To Be Sarcastic_ and Mister _If You Touch My Clothes I Will Punch You_!"

"Ha, yeah! And you guys call us the petty ones," Kai tsked.

"Come on, bro, let's go," said Jay smugly, nodding to Kai.

"Yeah bro, let's leave!"

And with that, the two _best bros_ walked further into the Bounty, happily appreciating their friendship and mentally swearing to never call anyone that wasn't each other bro ever again.

* * *

 **Yeah... so that was slightly crackficy, not my best but my friend really likes this oneshot so I guess it can't be that bad?**

 **The part when Kai calls Cole over is freaking awkward as crap but I couldn't think of anything else to do?**


	6. Fives Times Zane Was a Troll - Kai

**Wow it's been a while! The musical was hectic but I'm really sad it's over! Anyways, my friend's birthday was almost a month ago and Zane is her favorite character, so I wrote her this as a present, and this is part one! She liked it, so I thought, welp, might as well post it!**

 **Headcanons this oneshot is based on:**

 **-ZANE IS A TROLL**

 **-Kai is the best at video games but Jay slays Mario Kart**

 **-Cole is actually the worst at video games**

 **(Note: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT VIDEO GAMES EXCEPT LEGO HARRY POTTER lol, also I don't know what Fist to Face Two is about so I made it up *shrugs*)**

 **Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

Zane might have let Kai off the hook if he weren't completely, utterly, undeniably fed up.

It always pained Zane to say that there are times when he hated Kai. Specifically when the red ninja was playing video games.

Cole didn't play video games too often but when he did he got competitive, and sure Jay and Lloyd fought a lot when it came to them, but when it all comes down to it, all three are fine.

Kai, on the other hand, is arrogant when playing video games. So completely arrogant.

And Zane _hated_ arrogant people.

Yes, Kai has an inflated ego, no one can deny that, but he was always _borderline_ arrogant, not _completely_ arrogant.

Each time the four played video games, and he watched, he wanted to plug his ears and scream " _SHUT UP!"_ because the rude comments Kai made and the boasting that protruded from him made his blood boil.

So, yeah. There were times when Zane hated Kai.

Zane was finally sick of it one night after an intense round of video games. He, personally, did not play, but the rest of his brothers did, and even Nya joined in.

Needless to say, they were playing Kai's favorite game.

And he was winning.

And that really pissed Zane off.

The five were playing Fist to Face Two, a sort of wrestling game, and Kai was being, well arrogant.

"Haha!" he cried as his avatar aggressively pummelled his sister's. "Eat it, Nya!"

Nya just rolled her eyes at the comment and didn't say anything as she waited for her character to get more energy.

"WOOO! GET REKT, JAY!" he hollered as he did the same to his teammate.

Jay muttered something under his breath and tapped his foot as he impatiently waited to be revived as well.

Zane frowned as Kai continually yelled mean things in the direction of his brothers. Kai was never _this_ intense while playing video games but for some odd reason Kai was being especially irritable today and Zane was _this close_ to doing something about it.

Lloyd's character died at one point and when he grumbled about it, Kai's response was "If you're so good, how come you died?" followed by him cackling.

"Okay, I'm done!' Cole cried after dying for the sixth time. "Can we play something else? Something less aggressive perhaps? Maybe something Kai sucks at?"

Kai scoffed. "Yeah, like I suck at anything!"

"Okay, fine then. Something easier like Wii Sports Resort or something?" asked Cole.

"Oo can we!" Jay piped up, suddenly excited. "I want to play basketball!"

Kai groaned. "Basketball? Really?" Jay stuck his tongue out at the red ninja. "Sure, whatever, fine. Let's play Wii Sports Resort!" Everyone cheered, happy that they would no longer play Kai's dumb wrestling game. "But I'll still beat you all!"

And beat them Kai did.

It almost wasn't fair, in a way. Kai genuinely was good at video games. It was ridiculous how good he was. They played basketball in teams: Kai and Jay versus Nya and Cole (Lloyd sat this round out). Kai and Jay won, although Kai _never_ passed the ball to Jay. He made all the baskets and did all of the blocking.

Then they tried the other type of basketball, the three-point contest one. Kai won that.

Wakeboarding. Kai.

Wrestling. Kai.

Archery. Kai.

Bowling. Kai.

Kai won everything!

Zane finally got so fed up with Kai winning that he challenged him one-on-one at his best game, golf.

Kai had scoffed, saying it would be an easy win.

The sad thing was, it was true. Kai kicked Zane's butt in golf for some odd reason. "How?" was all Zane managed to say.

Kai sighed happily. "Well, I guess you just suck at video games, Zane. I AM THE ULTIMATE CHAMPION! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!" He pumped his fists in the air, stood up, bowed, then walked away, probably to go to bed as he had just won every single game, everyone was annoyed, and everyone was tired.

"It's just not worth it anymore," Cole yawned, turning the game off. "Maybe we should just never play against him again? Then he won't win."

"Ugh, but I'm good at Mario Kart!" whined Jay. "I usually beat him in that!"

"Not the last time we played," mumbled Lloyd.

"That was one time!" Jay screeched, throwing his hands in the air. "He beat me _one time_!"

"Yeah, well one time is enough to inflate his ego," Cole stated. "Let's all just go to bed and we'll deal with him in the morning."

"I will be there in a moment," Zane spoke up as the others began to leave the room. He held up the book he had been reading an hour ago. "I want to finish the chapter!" He got tired nods from the team.

Once they had all left and he was sure he was alone, he grabbed the remote and a controller. He turned the volume down all of the way then turned Wii Sports Resort back on. He pulled the golfing game back up. "Screw you, Kai," he muttered as he pressed play. "You're going to regret ever telling me I suck at video games."

Zane did not go to bed at all that night. He spent it playing every single game on Wii Sports Resort. And when he said every game, he meant _every_ game. He played golf three times, just to make sure he really was good at the game. How Kai beat him was beyond his logical perimeters. He played until he got the high score, then moved onto to wrestling. He saw Kai's mii had the high score for that game, so he played until he beat his high score there.

Then he played basketball, both types, and beat his high score there.

Zane played every single game that Wii Sports Resort had until he had every single high score.

He was about to shut the tv off when he realized that if he could beat all of Kai's high scores on this simple wii game, maybe there's a chance he could beat Kai's high score on his _favorite_ game.

So, he pulled Fist to Face Two out and started playing.

This game was genuinely harder than Wii Sports Resort. Zane was never too fond of the violent games, and whenever Kai insisted everyone played this one he just sat and read his book, as it wasn't even entertaining to watch.

He had to look up the rules and read them through a few times before going through with the game.

It took him the rest of the night, but he had gotten to second place. He was _sooooo_ close to beating Kai! But then he heard the tell-tale signs of someone getting up and he had to shut the game off. There was no reason to let everyone know what he's been up to just yet.

The hardest part of it all was distracting the team. Since he didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing, he had to find a way to keep the team away from playing video games.

Cole and Nya weren't really the problem. It was the other three who he really had to work at to keep them away.

After training, showers, and dinner that day, Kai had suggested they play video games. Zane immediately shot the idea down, making up some crap about how their lives are too repetitive and they need to do more stuff other than training, video games, and battling evil people.

He got a few shocked looks from his friends, but Jay suddenly agreed and they eventually decided to go out for the night.

The team wondered around the city, stopping at little shops and taking random pictures everywhere. It was nice, really nice actually and in that moment Zane felt content and just so lucky to have such wonderful brothers who-

"Haha! Suck it, Nya!" he heard Kai yell loudly, stopping his train of thought. The team had stopped at a park for a moment, and Kai and Nya had gotten into some kind of fight over something he could only guess was sibling rivalries, and they had both gotten their phones out and began to play each other at a game to settle the score.

It appeared as though Kai won.

That only fueled Zane's anger towards the red ninja. Yeah. He was _definitely_ beating Kai's high score that night.

And beat it he did.

Once the team returned to the Bounty, it was 10:38, and everyone decided to hit the hay. Except Zane, that is.

As soon as everyone was in their respected rooms, Zane returned to the television and began to work on Fist to Face Two.

After two hours of playing, he managed to beat Kai's high score by 184 points. Wow! He felt fantastic! He felt energized! He almost went to bed, but then he realized, why stop there? Kai was arrogant, Kai was occasionally annoying, Kai had an ego the size of Ninjago City… why not beat his high score on _every_ video game they had, not just on Wii Sports Resort and Fist to Face Two?

So, instead of going to bed that night as well, Zane, pulled out Legends of Zelda. He knew it was really only a one player game, but, much like Mario, he could start a different game while saving Kai's. He knew Kai had been stuck on one level for a while, and if he could beat it before Kai did, he would be the champion.

So he spent the rest of the night playing Legend of Zelda. He beat the entire game in that night. It took him hours, it really did, but he finally did it! He was very proud of himself.

His excuse to not play video games that day was that the next episode of his favorite show was coming out and they needed to watch it with him. A pathetic excuse, yes, but he did his research and some show called N.C.I.S' next episode was coming out and it was about this character named McGee and Zane thought he seemed like a good guy from what he'd read about him so he choose that show.

Surprisingly, the team got really into the episode. No one really knew the characters, but after watching the episode they decided to find the first one and watch that. Yes, Zane could say this McGee character was his favorite. He seemed like an intelligent being.

They ended up watching five episodes before they realized that it was 11:34 at night and they should probably sleep.

Needless to say, the entire team went to their rooms pretending to be agents that night (as in they pretended to have guns and cover each other as they walked). Zane wasn't heading to their room just yet, but he did do a few somersaults because that show actually was pretty cool.

He spent that night beating the high scores every level of Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, and and Mario Kart.

Granted, not all of those games really had a high score to beat, it was more of Zane finished the game of Mario before Kai could, he successfully won every Super Smash Bros level, and he beat Kai's score on Mario Kart, although he knew it would soon be beaten by Jay (Zane really did wonder how Kai had beat Jay at Mario Kart, Jay usually won every time).

But, he still wasn't finished. The team still had three games left, and he planned one more sleepless night of winning those before he let anyone see what he had done.

His excuse that night was that Wu had asked him to go grocery shopping and he had forgotten until now (ha, like he would ever forget) and he really needed them to come with him and help because the list was really long.

It took a little while to convince Jay and Kai, but eventually Zane had gotten the whole team to come grocery shopping with him. He had made an excessively long list while the others were showering, and instead of having everyone split up and do it, he insisted it would be faster if they did it all together.

It was definitely not faster. In fact, it added around an extra hour of being at the store since they did it together. It was kind of fun though. They once again took some more pictures, and there were a few times when they pretended to be agents. There was one particularly humorous moment when Lloyd and Jay got bottles of detergent and pretended they were guns, then snuck around isles. They did a few somersaults and rolled on the ground a few times before a worker asked them to stop and put the bottles back.

Jay had muttered, "You're under arrest for being a buzzkill," when the workers back was turned, and the whole team had burst into laughter.

All of the excuses Zane had made to not play video games had turned out rather fun. It kind of made everyone realize there was more to life than video games and training (although… they really do need to train on a daily basis…).

It was nice to see Kai act so normally and not aggressive- and Zane's mind spoke too soon.

There was a little section inside the grocery store with chess and checkers tables for people to play. Kai and Cole had played a round of checkers and when Kai beat Cole, he stood and screamed, "SCREW YOU, BROOKESTONE! I RULE!"

Zane facepalmed as a different employee approached him and told him he was being disruptive. _Don't worry_ , Zane thought to himself. _Kai will meet his match soon_.

He spent that night playing the last few games.

The first game was Just Dance. He danced every single game until he beat each of the high scores. It wasn't nearly as fun without the music to dance along to, but it was still one of his proudest accomplishments.

The next game was Lego Harry Potter. This was one of everyone's favorite games, as the team were huge Harry Potter fans. This was the easiest game to complete. It had been left untouched for awhile so this one wouldn't matter as much, but Zane did thoroughly enjoy being the first one on the team to complete it.

The last one was another one of Kai's favorites, Fist to Face One. This one was a bit easier than it's sequel, but it was still hard to complete. He spent the rest of the night beating Kai's high score on that one.

Okay. This was it. No more excuses, he beat all of the video games they had. He was tired, but it was worth it.

They spent the day training, and then after dinner Kai suggested video games.

Zane did not object this time.

The white ninja sat on the couch, book in hand, eyes hovering over said book, as Kai turned Fist to Face Two on. He looked back down because he was smiling too much.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he heard Kai screech. "Who is yangxiaolong and how did they beat my high score?" he cried indignantly. Everyone's jaws dropped. Someone beat Kai's high score on his best game?

"It wasn't me!" Jay said immediately.

"Do you really think I'm _that_ good?" Cole protested instantly.

"Yang isn't even my favorite character!" Lloyd quickly stated.

"Oh shut up you know it wasn't me," Nya rolled her eyes.

Kai turned to look at Zane who hadn't responded yet. "Do not look at me, Kai. I suck at video games," he said cooly.

Kai screamed in frustration.

He then became paranoid, as he should be, and started checking all of his high scores.

He was rather upset to see that yangxiaolong had beat all of them.

Kai screamed once more, and oddly enough, his annoying screams soothed Zane into the sleep he had missed out on. "That's what you get, Kai," he mumbled before curling up with his book and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, I love *the old* NCIS and McGee is my favorite character! And I couldn't think of any other tv show so I went with that! Also sorry part one sucks, I wrote it in like a half hour because her birthday was the day I wrote this one because I had no inspiration until day of!**

 **Next up is Jay!**

 **Also, gotta give credit where it's due, DietCokeIsLife's Five Times helped inspire this, as in the Five Times idea (except mine is like lowkey crackfic with zero sadness because I always write sad stuff and my friend prefers happy stuff haha!)**

 **So, how are you guys?**


	7. Five Times Zane Was a Troll - Jay

**Here's part two! Just letting you all know, the rest of the chapters of the chapters of Five Times will occasionally reference the other chapters, aka this chapter references the last one!**

 **Headcanons this oneshot is based on:**

 **-Zane and Nya are secretly lowkey best friends and trolling buddies (the two and Wu are the biggest trolls)**

 **-Zane loves mahjong**

 **-Jay has Tourette's (not like a really intense case, more like a lot of motor tics)**

* * *

If Zane were being completely honest, the main reason he messed with Jay was because he was bored. That and Jay made him lose. But it was mostly because he was bored.

Zane didn't get bored very easily, but after a week of having nothing to do the ice ninja found himself mindlessly playing mahjong on the Bounty's computer.

It became tedious after winning several rounds in a row but it still captivated his attention for the time being.

At least until Jay showed up.

All he wanted was to peacefully, mindlessly, play mahjong when the blue ninja had dramatically burst through the door and said, "You will never believe what just happened to me!" and Zane tried to send him a ' _leave me alone before I short circuit'_ signal but the other would not _shut up_.

He blabbered on and on about something Cole said that really irked him, and once again, if Zane were being completely honest, he wasn't listening. He just wanted to match the tiles.

"-and Cole kept telling me to stop tapping!" Jay said as he paced behind the Nindroid. "But I can't just _stop tapping,_ I mean I _have_ to tap! I can't help it! It's a condition!"

Zane scowled as he accidentally clicked on one of the wrong tiles. He can't concentrate on playing if all he could hear was Jay's constant _blah blah blah_!

"I mean I don't like flaunting Tourette's but it's not like Cole understands! He doesn't have to constantly move! It wasn't even that loud! I was just tapping my foot against the table leg! I mean can you believe him!"

"I can…" Zane muttered under his breath.

"So then I started tapping even louder, just to get under his skin, ya know? And he just stood up and walked away! I mean who does that!"

Zane bit his lip to keep from making a snarky comment.

"So then I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or if he was just, like, annoyed or something or what if he was just pulling on my leg? Like, how am I supposed to respond to that?"

"I do not know, Jay," Zane replied, his voice strained.

"And then I found out," Jay continued. Zane groaned. "that he left to hide my last pudding cup! _HE HID MY LAST PUDDING CUP!_ Who does he think he is?"

"Probably someone who wanted quiet…" Zane said quietly, smiling as he matched two tiles together.

"And then-"

And Jay continued talking. For _thirty-seven_ more minutes. Zane also lost a game of mahjong in that thirty-seven minutes. _He lost_ a game of _mahjong_ in that thirty-seven minutes.

Jay made him lose Mahjong. He _never_ loses when he plays mahjong. That's why he plays mahjong.

So, Zane was ticked off.

And he was going to get revenge.

It didn't take him too long to think of the perfect revenge. It did take a copious amount of research though, not to mention a quick stop to the store and a few trials to make it to his liking, but after four hours, step one of his plan was completed.

It also helped that he was still very, _very_ , bored.

The agitated ninja had brewed a special concoction he found online. It was a mix of vinegar and lemons and all Zane needed Jay to do was gargle it for three nights for everything to work out.

Well, it's a good thing Jay cares about his night time routine.

Step two of his carefully constructed plan was quite simple, actually: convince Jay to stay up so late that when he was ready for bed he wouldn't notice that his usual nightly water was tinted yellow and tasted weird.

All he did was pay Nya five dollars to say, "Hey, Kai, I heard you're the new Mario Kart champion!" loudly in front of Jay at 9:30 at night.

"Ugh, Kai! That was one game! You beat me one time!" Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and making a soft screeching sound.

"I think we can all agree that _I_ am the true champion as I have beat the previous champion," Kai boasted proudly.

Zane smiled to himself. He didn't even have to pay Kai to say that.

"Ugh! Fine then! I demand a rematch!" Jay said angrily, letting his fists fall so they could dramatically slam on the table.

"Ha! You're on, Walker!" Kai smirked.

"Count me in!" Lloyd butt in. "I beat Jay once too, maybe I can do it again!"

"Any opportunity to beat Jay at a video game sounds good, I'm in too!" Cole added, wiggling his eyebrows menacingly at the blue ninja.

"Pfft, like you can beat any of us, Cole!" Jay shot at the black ninja, sticking his tongue out at him. Cole just rolled his eyes.

"This sounds fun! I bet I can kick all of your butts!" Nya agreed (yes, Zane had paid her an additional five dollars to join the game).

"I will sit this one out," Zane said. "Perhaps I will make some popcorn?"

"I mean, make all the popcorn you want, Frosty," Kai said. "But I think we'll all be too busy beating Jay's highscore to eat."

"Ugh! Fine! You can all join," grumbled Jay, scooting his chair out and jumping off. "But you'll all be sorry you ever challenged Jay Walker!" With that, he made his way towards the video game room.

Zane grinned widely as the other four followed Jay out of the room. "And _you'll_ be sorry you made Zane Julien lose mahjong," he whispered as he took the popcorn kernels out of the cupboard.

Not only would Zane get a show, but he would get all the popcorn too.

The game went on for two hours.

Each time someone talked about ending and heading to bed for the night, Nya would make a comment about how one of them sucked (Zane offered to pay an additional five dollars for that but Nya said she would gladly do this for free) and that would immediately start a new game.

Once 11:30 came around Nya declared they end the game which made everyone furious as she had won. But all of Jay's protests were interrupted by yawns and no one could really see the screen anymore as the bags under their eyes were great and their eyelids were dropping.

Despite Nya winning, Jay did come in second, Lloyd in third, Kai in fourth, and Cole in last. Jay gave an annoyed huff as Nya kissed him goodnight. Zane took that as a chance to get up and initiate step three of his master plan.

Step three was wait for Jay to brush his teeth then, before he would pour his usual glass of water, hand him his concoction.

And he did so.

"Here you are, Jay. I poured you a glass of water," he said casually, handing him said glass. Jay smiled gratefully and took it.

"Thanks, Zane!" he chirped tiredly before pouring the contents in his mouth and gurgling it before spitting it back out.

"That water tasted kind of weird…" Jay mumbled, dabbing the edges of his mouth with his towel. "Kind of lemony?"

"Hmm. I had a small glass before I poured yours and it tasted fine to me. Perhaps you are just tired, Jay," replied Zane, patting the other's shoulder.

Jay tiredly rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Night, Zane."

"Sleep well, Jay," the Nindroid replied, a sly smile creeping onto his face as Jay turned and walked to their room.

Step four was a little more complicated. He needed to get Jay to gargle the concoction for two more days.

That meant he had to keep Jay up late the next two nights (as it took three days to really kick in) so he wouldn't realize he was drinking slightly yellow 'water'. Luckily, Nya was always willing to help when five dollars was being offered.

The second night Jay and Nya went to a late night showing of the movies (tickets courtesy of Zane), and once they returned Zane handed her the glass which she gave to Jay.

The blue ninja once again stated that it tasted funny, and Zane _almost_ panicked, but Nya came to his rescue.

"Oh, sorry about that. I must have given you my nightly drink. I put a packet of this lemon stuff in my water every night. It soothes my throat," she had lied.

"Wow that did not taste very good at all, how do you drink that?" Jay had asked, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his gi, too exhausted to grab a towel.

"Eh, it's an acquired taste," she replied simply.

The third night Zane was able to convince everyone that they should have family game night which led to an intense game of go fish. Because they can't just play a nice, calm, game of go fish.

The best thing about the night was that Jay's voice started sounding rather harsh. It sounded kinda scratchy the day before, but he sounded even worse today.

He even made a point to inquire about if Jay was feeling okay. The lightning ninja replied with a soft, "My throat's been bugging me today… but it's nothing."

Zane had nodded in response and said, "I hope you feel better."

The game involved a lot of poker faces from Nya, a good deal of cursing from Kai, Cole being screwed over (he's really bad at go fish… somehow…), Jay throwing his cards on the table in exasperation, Lloyd trying to look at everyone's cards, and a lot of winning from Zane.

All of that led to everyone being very tired by the time the game ended (and he won).

Which led to Zane just setting a glass out and Jay just taking it and gargling it. Jay made a face when the liquid left his mouth, but before he could make a comment, Zane grabbed Kai's left arm (as the red ninja happened to be near him at the moment) and said, "Kai, make sure you do not drink the Bounty's water until tomorrow afternoon. Something happened to the pipes and it infected the water."

Kai's eyes widened a bit before he replied with, "Thanks, Zane," before walking away from the bathroom and towards their shared bedroom.

Zane then walked into the bathroom with Jay. He dared a glance at the blue ninja's face, and he looked slightly disgusted. But it didn't matter, as he had already gargled the 'water' and spit it out. He gave the white ninja a small smile before exiting the room.

Zane bowed to himself in the bathroom mirror before he went to bed that night. Oh the things you could accomplish when you were bored.

Zane awoke the next day feeling giddy. Today was the day he would see if his concoction worked.

Zane was in a _very_ good mood because of this.

He went to the kitchen relatively early that morning and began preparing breakfast, or a feast more like it (he did enjoy cooking). Pancakes and eggs and fruit, coffee pots and tea bags, even waffles were set out on the table, awaiting his hungry teammates.

Finally, four members of the team entered, each with bags under their eyes, hair a bit of a mess, and wearing their pajamas. They were surprised by the feast before their eyes, but all delighted to have something to fill the empty void of their stomachs.

All but Jay, that is.

It was a few minutes before they saw Jay. "Good morning," Zane said to the blue ninja his heart racing. _Did it work?_

His response was an angry grunt. Jay pointed to his mouth as shook his head as if to say " _my mouth isn't working today"_.

Zane tried hard to hide his grin, it was very difficult to not cheer.

Jay lost his voice.

Oh what a marvelous feast it would be.

Jay sulked just about the entire day. Zane understood why, talking was a big part of the blue ninja. He talked to himself, to relieve tension, just to hear _something_. Not being able to do that must suck.

Admittedly, Zane felt a bit bad at first. He considered confessing and apologizing but then Jay began poking people to get their attention and he was poked at least three times in seven minutes.

He did not like being poked.

So he decided to carry on with his plan as scheduled.

The white ninja needed Jay to do something relaxing, something _quiet_. After sulking with the team for a few hours, Jay decided to go do something where he could both sulk without getting groans or eyerolls and something that didn't involve speaking.

So, naturally, watching television was the only option.

He was watching the show Teen Titans (the good version that is, _not go_ ), one of his favorite television series.

Zane let him watch one episode before he put step five into action.

The white ninja casually strode into the video game room (the only room with a tv) and sat on the couch next to Jay, who in turn gave him a small smile which he returned.

He waited a few seconds before he began to speak. "You will never believe what just happened to me," he started, turning so he was facing his teammate. "Kai did the most idiotic thing today! I was innocently sitting at the table when that imbecile threw a bottle of hair gel at me! _I mean who does that?_ And so I asked him why he did that and do you know what his response was? He said to me, he said, _I need your help putting hair gel in my hair_. Can you believe it?"

None of that was true. Not in the slightest. But lying was always thrilling so he decided to go all out, even going as far as to use some of the same exasperated phrases that Jay had used just a few days ago.

"I told him I was busy because well I was meditating! You don't just interrupt someone while they're meditating! It creates a bad aura! So my mind got so clouded and I couldn't think straight!"

The more Zane talked the more ridiculous the story sounded, but one glance at Jay and the irritated look on his face told him that the gullible blue ninja bought the story and he was most definitely annoyed.

Jay had turned up the volume on the tv a little bit, but Zane just talked louder.

And talk he did.

He talked for thirty-seven minutes. And Jay had to sit there and listen to him, for thirty-seven minutes.

It was quite humorous, really.

After the thirty-seven minutes came to an end, Zane concluded with, "So Lloyd, Cole, _and_ I all had to pry the popsicle stick from Kai's hair. It was rather messy."

After that was said, he patted Jay's head and strutted out the door.

"This is what you get for making Zane Julien lose mahjong," he muttered once he was out of earshot of the unfortunate soul who had to listen to the tragically fake tale that his innocent story had become. From rubbing the back of Kai's head to trying to make their own hair gel to Lloyd stealing Sensei's wallet, Zane felt good about his revenge.

Yes, boredom did have its perks, and the Nindroid now felt fulfilled in his life.

He sat right back down in his chair by the Bounty's computer and began to play mahjong once more, reveling in the satisfying sound of the tiles clicking when they were matched.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Next up is Cole's, and it's based on something from The Office!**


	8. Five Times Zane Was a Troll - Cole

**Headcanons this oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Cole is _the_ most oblivious person on the team**

 **\- If Zane _really_ wanted to, he could temporarily change the way he looked. I doubt it'd be permanent, like it'd maybe fade after a while, but he doesn't like doing it either way.**

 **\- Cole is the shortest on the team. Okay, this one changes a bit, I go back and forth between Cole being the shortest and Jay being the shortest, but I think Cole being short is precious and everyone always makes Cole this giant and like it's cute but I love some good old short Cole so that happened. Also, Zane is the tallest. These two are kind of implied, but I want to know what your opinions are on the ninja height order!**

 **\- Cole still has some problems with his dad. They aren't as bad as they were before, but they still struggle in maintaining a healthy relationship.**

 **\- Zane does most of the cleaning because, like Monica Gellar and Schmidt (New Girl), he prefers things his way.**

 **\- This isn't exactly a headcanon, but I miss Cole being leader so Cole is leader in all of these except for Lloyd's. I don't think the writer's remember that Cole used to be leader and like, knows how to lead, so my friends and I usually make Cole leader above Lloyd when we write haha!**

 _ **Important Things To Know:**_

 **Okay. So this is The Office reference this part is based on.**

 **Andy accidentally screwed something up one day and blamed it on the warehouse and they got in trouble. Darryl was furious but thought to himself, _don't worry, Andy is stupid, he'll do something stupid again. Just wait_. So, that's what this is based on!**

 **Also Zane and the others may seem a _bit_ OOC, but the plot demanded it and this is slight crack so *shrugs*. Like, Zane really is a bit OOC because it's like hard-core Zane being a troll in this so Zane is over exaggeratedly being a troll really is a bit OOC, please know that I'm aware haha! My friend thought it was funny so that's all that matters, enjoy!**

* * *

The sole reason Zane screwed with Cole was because he promised himself he would. Granted it's because he can be slightly petty at times, but he did promise himself that he would mess with the Earth ninja.

About a year and a quarter ago, the ninja had decided to have a pillow fight. Now, they weren't just being childish because, please, they weren't childish. It had been Lloyd's birthday and the now young boy in a teenager's body decided to carry on a Darkley tradition. He threw a pillow at Kai's face.

The red ninja had glared at the other then proceeded to throw it right back.

Teams were formed, alliances were made, elaborate blanket forts were created, and after two hours of fighting, they all fell asleep in the middle of the kitchen.

Now Zane, being the responsible Nindroid he is, had made sure they all cleaned up in the morning. He, personally, cleaned his things up as soon as he woke up, and ordered the rest of the team to do so. When they complained, he reminded them that he did all the cleaning on the ship and if they didn't put their stuff away then he would no longer do the cleaning.

He also didn't want his hard work to go to waste.

His teammates took his threat seriously and began to clean… only for Cole to get distracted by a phone call from his dad. Zane had pursed his lips as he watched their conversation, about ready to hang the phone up himself (he was in a slightly cranky mood, really, how long does it take to clean?), but his expression quickly changed when he noticed the crestfallen look on his brother's face, distress obvious in his eyes.

Once the call was over, Cole had upped and walked to their shared room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a pillow and a toothbrush on the ground (okay, they _obviously_ couldn't use real swords for their pillow fight, so what else were they supposed to use? A broom?).

Zane almost said something, but he took pity on the black ninja. He didn't hear the conversation, but he knew their relationship was rocky. So… he let it slide. Cole was smart, he would know to pick it up later.

Zane was pleased when he saw Cole pick his toothbrush up that night. _Good_ , he thought. _He's picking his crap up_. And he was heading in the general direction of his pillow and… and he walked right past it… "Um, Cole, aren't you going to pick your pillow up?" he asked, hurrying in the others direction.

Cole tiredly glanced in the direction of the pillow, then groaned and said, "I'll do it in the morning. I just- I just want to go to bed."

Zane's eyes had narrowed a bit. "You will remember?" Cole just nodded, obviously exhausted. "Okay. I expect you to do so."

Cole did not pick up his pillow the next morning.

In fact, it took him a week before he picked it up.

Zane pestered him about it multiple times throughout said week. He had an excuse the first day, but he had no reason not to pick it up any other day.

It all went to crap after that week.

Zane was trying to find Jay for he had a rather important question to ask him (one of his wires was acting in a peculiar manner and it was bugging him), when he suddenly tripped. It was completely unexpected and he hit the table on the way down. He checked to see if he got scratched, and saw a very large one on his forearm.

He didn't mind too much, a scratch on his forearm wasn't too bad especially since he was on his way to see Jay and he knew he could fix it rather quickly, but then he saw what he tripped over.

Cole's pillow.

"COLE!" he bellowed angrily, standing up abruptly. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He heard the sound of someone running and seconds later Cole came into view. "You okay, Zane?" he asked.

"I tripped, Cole. I tripped over your pillow and hit the table on the way down." He pointed to the scratch on his forearm.

Cole's eyes widened. "I-I am so so so sorry, Zane, really I-I meant to pick it up-"

"This would not have happened if you had picked your pillow up when I asked you," Zane continued, ignoring Cole's apology. "I expect you to pick it up this very second."

Cole did so. He tried apologizing again afterwards, but Zane ignored him all day. He tried thinking of the perfect punishment, but everything felt dull. He eventually decided to wait. _Cole can be stupid_ , he thought. _He'll screw up eventually_.

And screw up he did.

It wasn't even his fault when it did happen. Jay had tripped him.

Still, it presented the perfect opportunity for payback.

The team was eating lunch in the kitchen and Cole was walking back to his chair from the fridge, holding a glass of chocolate milk, when, for some reason, Jay thought it would be funny to stick his foot out and trip the Earth ninja.

Cole had no idea it was coming, and he fell spectacularly, the glass of milk slipping from his hands and flying onto Zane.

The white ninja remembered his past promise as soon as the milk hit him.

He forced his eye to twitch a few times before shaking his head.

Cole ungracefully scrambled to his feet and ran closer to the Nindroid, grabbing a handful of napkins from the table as he did so. "Crap! Zane, I am so so sorry- SCREW YOU JAY!" he began, but stopped in the middle to glare at Jay who was laughing. "I-uh- here I have napkins, I can help you clean up I-I am so sorry!" he continued rambling for a few moments before Zane took the napkins from him.

"It is fine, Cole," he said sweetly, though the sweetness was completely fake as he was already planning out exactly how his revenge would go.

The black ninja did look rather sorry, and, Zane almost felt bad, _almost,_ but he just knew this would be the best prank he'd ever pull on Cole and he could _not_ miss this opportunity.

Besides, it took Cole a week to pick up a pillow. Who takes a week to pick up a pillow? What did he rest his head on when he slept? Certainly not his pillow! It just does not make any logical sense to Zane! _It does not compute!_ And _that_ thought helped ignite his desire for revenge.

That evening after dinner, Zane found Cole sitting in their living room, writing stuff down in a journal (presumably lesson plans or a briefing over what had happened in training that day).

It seemed like the perfect time to begin his plan, Cole was completely unaware, he was focused, no one else was around, and he was most certainly in the mood

He walked by the doorway, purposely bumping into the door frame as he did so, but instead of moving, he just stood there, staring.

Oh, this was going to be fun. And it only cost him twenty dollars (it really is amazing the things people will do for five dollars).

Cole looked up when he heard a _thunk_ come from the doorway. He saw Zane standing by the doorframe, just staring at it. He cocked his head, _what is he doing?_

"Uh, Zane? You okay?" he asked, putting his pencil at his spot in his journal and setting it down. The Nindroid said nothing, only continued to blanky stare at the frame.

Cole bit his lip before placing a hand on his shoulder and asking once more, "Hey, Zane, are you okay?"

The white ninja then jolted forward. He shook his head then slowly turned to look at Cole who removed his hand. "I apologize, Cole. I must have blanked for a second," he said in a monotone voice. He then walked away, leaving a _very_ confused Cole in the doorway.

He opened his mouth, then shut it. He shrugged his shoulders then returned to his spot on the couch. He picked his journal up and began to write again… when he stopped halfway through. _That was NOT normal, even for Zane…_ he thought. _Maybe something's wrong… I spilled chocolate milk on him earlier what if… no! That's ridiculous, Cole! Zane literally showers and swims all of the time! If water doesn't bother him, then milk shouldn't either! He's fine. He just had a-a moment!_

Cole smiled as he settled upon that conclusion. He's fine. It's all fine. Then he set about to writing in his journal.

Okay so maybe everything wasn't fine… like at all.

Cole genuinely forgot about his weird encounter with Zane by the time he went to bed that night. He did remember, though, when he walked into the bathroom the next morning to see Zane scrubbing his face with his toothbrush instead of his teeth.

Cole did not know how to respond to this situation at all. "Um… Zane?" he asked slowly. Zane suddenly stopped and abruptly turned around to face Cole. He cocked his head to the side, his right eye twitched, then he walked away once more.

And now Cole was starting to get worried.

He refused to make anything of it, though, until he had some more evidence.

He didn't want to make a fuss about Zane being broken to find out he is completely fine. Then he would be the one who called a perfectly fine man broken or perhaps it would be almost as if he had called Zane weird, and the team had an unspoken rule of _never_ doing that.

So, naturally, he wanted more evidence first.

The team was training around an hour later, and Cole had decided that they would spend the time sparring with a partner.

"Okay, uh, Nya and Kai spar together, Lloyd and Jay why don't you guys have at it, and uh, I guess that leaves Zane and I," he had said, slightly proud of himself for thinking of the idea.

Everyone nodded and Zane began to approach Cole. Everything seemed a-okay at first and Cole mentally sighed with relief. But then he noticed that Zane was walking funny.

For some odd reason, he was only stepping with his left leg. His right foot kind of just dragged along the ground as his left foot made each move.

Then Cole gulped because holy crap, there's a chance he _may_ have broken Zane. _Okay, Cole. Just get through this spar, then you can get the rest of the team alone and ask them. This is valid, right? He_ is _acting differently, right?_

Much like everything seemed to have began the past two days, their spar started normal. Zane didn't twitch or walk abnormally, Cole started to think he had imagined everything. And then Zane became oddly aggressive. His left eye twitched for a moment and then his eyes became grey, a dark contrast to his normally light blue eyes. He cocked his head at Cole before charging at him, faster than he had ever seen the Nindroid run, his right leg dragging again, and Cole full out panicked.

He ducked as one of Zane's shurikens came towards his head, and then jumped as the other swept at his feet. He was fighting unnaturally violently and Cole was now officially worried. Before he could do anything in defense, he felt a hard, cold object make contact with under his chin and he fell backwards.

His head landed slightly hard on the deck. Not hard enough for a concussion, but hard enough for a huge headache. He was about to get up when an object rest itself on his chest. Cole groggily opened his eyes and they widened upon seeing it was Zane's foot. He moved his eyes upwards and an eerie smile was on his face. Cole was about to scream something at his teammates when Zane shook his head and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them, they were light blue again. "Hmm," he mused curiously, looking down at Cole. "Why is my foot on your midsection?"

Cole sighed with relief and replied with, "I have no idea."

Cole gathered Lloyd, Jay, Nya, and Kai together as soon as training was over and Zane nowhere near them. "Okay, guys, something's wrong with Zane," he said abruptly, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And what does that mean?" he said, a bit of harshness in his voice. Cole smiled at bit when Kai's 'Big Brother' mode came on, it was always a sweet sight.

His smile disappeared quickly though. "I'm not saying he's weird! I'm saying that he's been acting a little differently lately and I'm getting worried!"

"What weird things has he been doing?" Nya asked, concern in her voice.

"Well his eyes have been twitching and he freaked out during training today and nearly killed me and then he's been walking around on only his left foot like this!" Cole demonstrated the weird way Zane had been walking. He stopped his example when he heard laughter. He spun around to face his teammates and glared at them when he saw Nya and Jay laughing and Kai and Lloyd sharing an amused look.

"Cole, are you okay?" Jay asked, not even bothering to hide his smile. "Did you get enough sleep, did you eat something funny?"

"Of course I'm fine! Zane's the one who's not-"

"Cole, I haven't seen Zane do _anything_ out of the ordinary lately!" Lloyd put in, putting a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Maybe you should lay down…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Cole groaned, shrugging Lloyd's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm the leader of this team and you guys should trust- you know what, this isn't worth it!" and with that, he walked away, shaking his head.

"Pfft, they don't believe me. _Of course_ they don't believe me! No one ever believes Cole!" he grunted angrily, looking at the ground as he walked.

He stopped mumbling to himself when he suddenly bumped into to something.

He slowly looked up a bit and was not surprised to see that he bumped into the taller Nindroid. He meekly smiled up at him as the Nindroid slowly raised an eyebrow. "What does no one believe you about?" he asked, his voice a little deeper than usual.

"Oh, uh, just uh, well, you know just- gah!" he screamed in frustration, setting about walking in the other direction.

Before he could move, though, Zane's hands latched onto both of his shoulders and used the momentum to forcibly move him towards to the left of him. After he was out of his way, the Nindroid continued walking without a second glance. Cole couldn't help but shiver.

Okay. Something is definitely wrong and if no one believes him, then he'll just have to prove it somehow!

Zane acted strangely the rest of the week. Cole mentioned it to Nya, the most _level headed person on the team,_ once more, but she just blew it off like it was nothing. He was surprised by the lack of care shown by his teammates, but because of his conversation with Nya, he didn't dare bring it up to anyone else yet because he knew they wouldn't believe him. He needs hard proof.

Zane continued walking on one leg all throughout the week, his eye continued twitching, and he continuously walked into things then stared at nothing. There were a few times when he would randomly put a hand on his shoulder and just leave it there or hand something to him for no reason.

His eyes changed twice more.

The second time his eyes changed, Cole was cooking in the kitchen. He was making orange chicken when he heard a thump behind him. He cautiously turned around and wasn't surprised to see Zane had bumped into something… again. He was about to go back to cooking when he saw Zane's eye twitch, both eyes shut, and they reopened grey.

He was once again charged, one of Zane's shurikens emerging from his holster. He squeaked and ducked as it swiped at his head, narrowly missing. Instead of hitting him, it hit the pot his chicken was in, knocking it to the ground, destroying his dish.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled, clearly agitated. "I WORKED HARD ON THAT!"

Zane's eye twitched, and he was back to normal. "Oh my, what happened in here?" he asked, gagging slightly at the stench of the pretty burnt chicken.

"I'm watching you, buddy," Cole said accusingly, his lips pursed. "Something's going on!" and with that, he slowly walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the phone on his way out to order a pizza.

The third time his eyes turned grey, Cole was coming out of the shower.

He had wrapped a towel around his waist, and was using another to dry his hair off when he heard the sound of rushed footsteps and then something knocked him over. "Oh come on, Zane! Not now!" he screeched, rightfully assuming the thing on top of him was his deranged teammate. Sure enough, when he managed to turn his head to the side, he could make out the now grey eyes of his teammate pinning him down.

"Get off of me!" he grunted as he struggled beneath the hands. He could vaguely see the Nindroid tilt his head in slight confusion, anger in his grey eyes.

For some reason, Cole had just had it. He concentrated all of his strength to his fists, managed to get his arms out from Zane's grasp, and shoved the white ninja off of him as hard as he could.

Zane made a slight impact with the wall. His eyes closed then snapped open, now their normal blue, before a feminine voice said, "Shutting down."

Cole's eyes widened as Zane's body shuddered for a moment, then stopped moving, his eyes closed.

Cole screamed.

Legitimately screamed.

"HOLY CRAP I BROKE ZANE!" he yelled, jumping up from the floor and scrambling out of the bathroom. He quickly threw a shirt and pants on then proceeded to run around the Bounty until he found his other four teammates sitting on the deck. "Guys guys guys guys guys!" he cried breathlessly, his voice an octave higher than it should have been. "I broke Zane I broke Zane I broke Zane I broke-"

Lloyd jumped up from the floor and raced over to Cole, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cole, look at me, okay, yeah, now I'm going to need you to breathe for me here, okay?"

The black ninja was bent over, panting heavily. "Guys, that day when Jay tripped me and I spilled milk on Zane, I-I broke him holy crap. He just shut down in the bathroom and holy crap I broke Zane."

Kai burst out laughing. "Dude, you do know he's not actually broken, right?"

Cole glared at him. "I am _NOT_ kidding guys! I told you all something was wrong but _NONE OF YOU LISTENED TO ME!"_ he all but screamed at them.

Jay, Kai, and Nya stood and all came closer to Cole and Lloyd, bemused grins on their faces. "Cole, you _do_ realize that Zane is just messing with you, right?" Jay giggled.

Cole opened his mouth, prepared to retort, but all that came out was, "Wh-what?"

"Oh sweetie," Nya said, patting Cole's wet hair. "You really are oblivious."

"But-but how could he be messing with me? I mean- I mean, his eyes turned grey- they turned grey!" he spluttered.

"He has an appearance changing switch, Boulder Brain," Jay smirked. "I literally helped him find it. He can change his hair color, his eyebrow color, his skin color, that also includes eye color." He winked playfully at Cole to emphasize his point.

Cole just gaped at them. "But-but what about- he nearly _killed me_ each time they changed!" he protested.

"Cole, if you hadn't moved out of the way in time, Zane would have missed on purpose," Lloyd laughed. "Do you really think he'd hurt you?"

"Besides, we were the ones who asked him to 'change' when you were cooking," Jay added. "We could smell your chicken and we did _not_ want to eat that!"

"What about his twitching and-and his walking funny?"

"Wow. I forgot how gullible you are," Kai chortled. "All of that was obviously super fake and forced."

"I…" Cole had no idea what to say. His four teammates were all smiling at him, slightly amused by his frazzled appearance (they were also probably amused by the fact that he had thrown on one of Kai's shirts, which was a little too big on him, and a pair of Lloyd's shorts, which he had forgotten to zip, by mistake). "Are you sure?"

Jay sighed. "He literally pulled us aside and told us he was going to prank you. Granted he didn't say _what_ he was going to do, but he said it would be funny and he paid us five dollars to go along with it."

"But-"

"He also mentioned it had something to do with the fact that you didn't pick up your pillow that one time," Nya added airily, wrinkling her nose as if trying to remember.

"But, that was a year ago why would he-"

"Okay, Cole, he is _literally_ standing _right there_ watching this!" Kai finally said, pointing at the silently laughing figure behind him.

Cole spun around and low and behold, a perfectly fine Zane was standing right there, a twinkle in his eye. "I THOUGHT I BROKE YOU!" he yelled, a bit of a smile on his face, only a bit. He began running towards him but Zane merely winked at his teammates and took off as well. "THAT WAS ONE YEAR AGO, YOU TIN CAN!"

Zane was rather pleased with himself. He never considered himself to be much of an actor, but perhaps he could take up the job once he retires as a ninja. Granted he had only really fooled Cole, but if he could fool one person, perhaps he could do it more in the future.

Pretending to malfunction was quite humorous and fun. He really just got to be lazy for a week and share a laugh with his friends, what could be better than that?

And Cole's reaction? Ha! It was priceless! Most definitely worth the wait!

He did make sure to apologize to Cole afterwards just to make sure the black ninja wasn't too hurt. His response was a playful punch in the arm so he figured he was fine.

After Cole had finished chasing him through the ship, he had asked why he waited so long.

He replied with, "I knew it wasn't the time. It only seemed logical to wait for you to mess something up."

Cole frowned a bit and playfully punched his arm once more at the 'wait for you to mess something up' part, before he asked, "Okay but why did that matter so much?"

Zane sharply turned to him before saying, "Next time when I ask you to pick something up, you pick it up." And Cole never forgot after that.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **What's your NInjago height headcanons?**

 **Mine is (tallest to shortest): Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Jay / Cole (like I said, I go back and forth, but occasionally I'll make one of them taller than Lloyd, but rarely), Nya!**

 **Next up is Lloyd!**


	9. Five Times Zane Was a Troll - Lloyd

**Headcanons this oneshot is based on:**

 **\- Nya gets migraines sometimes. They're not too often, but they hurt when she gets them.**

 ** _Important things to know:_**

 **\- This one is also a bit crackficy. Lloyd is mostly OOC _purely_ because the plot demanded it. Also I couldn't think of anything else and I wrote it the day I gave this to my friend haha!**

 **\- Zane is also, once again, a bit OOC, but just don't waste his time, ya know?**

 **RandomDragon 2.0 and Catapult Turtle: Awe I love those! I genuinely _love_ hearing people's headcanons, they're so interesting! I get your order. and can I just say, Catapult Turtle, your reason for Zane being the shortest is probably the cutest thing I've heard! I love why you see that! I just can't picture him short for some reason! Every time I picture Zane I picture this tol precious Nindroid, and like I envision 'tol' instead of 'tall' haha! If you guys have anymore headcanons you want to share please feel free to do so, because I am in _love_ with them!**

* * *

Lloyd would have been fine if not for the fact that Zane was feeling rather impatient. That and Lloyd's ego was currently the size Kai's used to be, but Zane preferred to say it was because he was impatient.

Zane could confidently say that he was an intelligent being, no questions asked.

So why, for the love of the First Spinjitzu Master did _New Leader Lloyd,_ think he had the time and the audacity, to stand on the deck of the Bounty and listen to him give his little speech about being on time.

Zane is _ALWAYS_ on time, give or take a few moments when he had showered a little too long or got lost in his meditation for a few extra moments.

Kai had been _two minutes_ late to training, and normally two minutes didn't matter, but Lloyd must have been in a bad mood or was abusing his power as new team leader, for he had gone off at _all four of the ninja_ because of it.

Kai had tried to explain himself, give his reason for being late (as Zane was sure he had a good one for none of the ninja were ever truly late without a good reason), but Lloyd had shut him down before he could even say "I'm sorry".

When Kai tried to say something once more, the green ninja began ranting about how no one was to interrupt him while he was speaking and how he needed more respect.

The thing was, none of them could do anything about it. They all were forced to stand there and listen because Wu was gone and Cole technically wasn't the leader anymore.

All four ninja were rather ticked off, understandably.

Three hours later saw all five ninja sweaty, shirtless, and breathing heavily on the deck of the Bounty after training was completed. They were about to go take a shower when Lloyd stopped them.

"Since Kai was late to training, I want all of you to stay back an extra hour," he snapped, a small amount of snark evident in his voice. Oh he was enjoying this.

"What!" Jay screeched. "Kai was the only one late!"

"Hey!" Kai retorted. "I was late because Nya needed-"

"Stop making excuses and start getting your crap together!" Lloyd commanded. "I told you all to train for an extra hour and I expect you all to do so!"

"But Lloyd-" Cole began.

"Ah! I don't care that it was just Kai! Take this as a lesson: when one of you messes up, you all get screwed over. So, don't mess up!" And with that, the green ninja walked away.

"Well, someone's having fun with their little power trip," muttered Jay. "Does he actually expect us to train for an extra hour?"

"Probably," Kai seethed through clenched teeth, his face as red as his gi (which was discarded on the ground beside the other four). "I was giving Nya her medicine! She had a migraine! She is sick in bed right now! Sorry for being a good older brother, Lloyd!" The fire ninja rolled his eyes as he heard the distant sound of a shower being turned on.

"Ugh, I miss it when Cole was leader, he never did this to us!" Jay complained, plopping down on the ground and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, Motor Mouth, but I'm not the green ninja so Lloyd's in charge now," Cole commented, raising his hands in the air. "And don't go blaming me for this because I gave him the leader talk and everything!"

"Ugh, well that's not fair!" Jay pouted.

"I agree, Lloyd's being a little brat," Kai put in, sitting besides Jay. "How about we all just sit here for an extra hour instead of training and tell Lloyd we did it." Cole and Jay nodded in affirmation as Cole sat down as well. "You won't rat us out, right Zane? Uhh, Zane?"

The white ninja had been completely silent up till that moment. "Lloyd wasted thirty minutes of my life," he stated simply. "I could have done much more valuable things with my time than sitting there listening to Lloyd abuse his power."

Jay applauded. "Well said, Zane!"

"I will not stand for that," he continued ignoring Jay's applause. "I was not late, I did not speak, yet I had to sit there and listen to him tell me that I am always late and always interrupt!"

"Uh, Zane, you okay, buddy?" Cole asked hesitantly.

Zane glared at the black ninja. He blinked then softened his gaze. "I apologize, it is not you I am upset with, just Lloyd. I do not like having my time wasted. I am merely feeling impatient and irritated."

Jay pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! I love irritated and impatient Zane! He's so much fun to be around!"

 _You have no idea,_ the Nindroid thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "This needs to be dealt with before Lloyd gets the idea that he can treat us as though we do not know what we are doing," he said aloud.

"Dealt with?" Cole questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Zane nodded in affirmation. "I shall waste Lloyd's time while spitting useless information at him," he said, a grin slowly taking over his face.

"How're you going to get away with that, Zane?" Kai asked sceptically. "You _do_ realize that he's our leader, is on a power trip, and _will_ punish you if he realizes what you're doing?"

Zane only smiled wider as a plan started to form. "Do not worry, brothers. The chance of Lloyd finding out is 29%. I will be fine… I may need some help though…" and then, without saying another word, the Nindroid walked away, leaving his three teammates on the deck, two with confused faces and the other with a toothy grin.

Zane had a conversation with his trolling partner, then began calling a few people who owed her. Now how they owed her, he had no idea, and a part of him didn't want to know, but all that matters is that they owe her and they have now become an integral part of his plan.

It was funny how quickly some of them complied too. He thought it would have taken much more from him to get their help, but they all said it sounded like fun.

The first part of his plan was to happen in three days, and he was oh so ready.

Zane did not feel the slightest bit of remorse for what was about to happen. The past three days had been miserable thanks to Lloyd.

His ego somehow seemed to get larger over each night and he continued to waste their time by lecturing them.

Kai and Jay made Cole talk to him about leader stuff the second day, hoping that Cole could fix it, but the black ninja returned with his brows furrowed and an angry look on his face. "He told me the punishment for my insubordination was training for an extra hour and cleaning the deck," he grunted, walking past his teammates and towards a punching bag hitting it as hard as he could. "But it can't _just_ be clean, no no, it has to be spotless!" He turned to face his friends. "Thanks a lot guys!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you clean, Cole," Kai said, rolling his eyes. "But we have to do _something_ about the way he's been acting!"

"Yeah, his ego is worse than yours ever was, Kai!" Jay piped up.

Kai gave him a sideways look. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not so thank you and-" he smacked Jay upside the head.

"Ow!" Jay glanced at a silently fuming Zane. "Zane, have you started your revenge yet?"

Kai shook his head as he picked up a broom and began sweeping the deck. "Oh come on, Jay. Zane pranking Lloyd?"

Zane's eyes twinkled for a moment as he remembered the moment he trolled Kai, oh what a fool.

"Well, he pranked Cole that one time!" Jay insisted, grabbing the dustpan and the little sweeper that went with it. He started sweeping Kai's piles into it. Zane mentally chortled. His teammates were so clueless.

"Yeah, please don't do that again," Cole spoke up, continuing to punch the bag.

"Okay but that was Cole, this is angsty Lloyd," Kai continued. "If Lloyd finds out, you'll be in _big_ trouble."

"Like I said before, there is only a 29% chance of him figuring it out," stated Zane.

"Okay, fine then, say that's true," Kai said. "Then what are you planning?"

"Ah, brother, it won't be as fun if it is not a surprise for everyone!" he wiggled his eyebrows as he said that.

"Which means you have nothing," Kai concluded, handing his broom off to Cole who had finished letting his anger out on the bag. "Hey, Zane you wanna do a good ol' freeze and melt instead of mopping?"

Zane just winked at the red ninja, and began freezing the places Kai and Jay had already swept as Cole started making piles for Jay to sweep on the other half of the deck. Once a good chunk was frozen, the red ninja began melting it.

"Do not worry, Lloyd won't be making us clean for him again for awhile," Zane said as they worked. Kai rolled his eyes once more, Jay squealed in excitement, and Cole just pursed his lips.

Zane woke up giddy the third morning. Today was the day.

He got all of the ninja up early for Sunrise Exercise, despite their protests. "If we're there early, Lloyd will have no reason to berate us," he had lied. The three thought that was reasonable and had gotten up with him. He didn't want them to know everything yet, they could ruin his plan if they knew even the littlest detail!

The four were standing on the recently cleaned deck, when they heard a roar come from inside the ship. Nya was 'still sick' and Wu was still gone, so they all knew it had to be Lloyd. "Oh no, what now?" Jay asked nervously.

Lloyd stormed onto the deck in his pajamas, glaring at his teammates. "Okay, who took my gi?" he asked angrily. Zane hid his smile and forced his eyes to widen in surprise like his teammates. "It was on my dresser last night and now it's gone! This is _not funny_ guys! Fess up, who took it?"

No one said a word, but Kai, Cole, and Jay each gave Zane a quizzical look at different times as if to ask, " _Is this really your revenge? Just stealing his gi?"_

Lloyd sighed then rubbed his temple. "Fine. If none of you will confess, all four of you will be punished!"

"Lloyd, are you kidding?" Kai gawked.

"That's not fair!" Jay whined.

"Come on, Lloyd!" Cole complained.

"Lloyd, if none of us stole your gi, then it would not be wise to continually accuse and punish us for it," Zane stated calmly, staring the green ninja dead in the eyes.

"I am the green ninja and to be disrespected like this-" Lloyd cried out.

Zane mentally sighed as Lloyd continued ranting. He gave him a chance. He pretend to scratch his head when really he had pressed a small button and whispered, "It's go time," so quietly that not even Cole, who was next to him, heard.

All of a sudden, a loud whirring sound could be heard approaching the ship. Lloyd stopped talking as they all peered around the hull to see the mailman riding his flying bicycle towards them. "I… have… an urgent… letter," he panted as soon as he landed, handing the note to Lloyd.

Lloyd inspected the letter, noticing there was no return address. He carefully ripped it open and gasped when something jumped from inside, causing the letter to fall on the ground. A small metallic box ripped the middle of the envelope open and crawled out, expanding as it did so until it was as large as a head, a screen in the middle. The screen suddenly turned on, showing a person in a black mask.

"Hello, green ninja," they said in a raspy, feminine voice.

"Who are you?" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm the one who stole your gi~" they replied in a sing-songy voice, giggling a bit afterwards. Kai, Jay, and Cole all gave Zane yet another quizzical look. _Did he orchestrate this?_ they all thought.

"Who are you?" Lloyd repeated firmly.

"Ugh, fine! You're no fun, green ninja! I am Mr. Yang and that gi should be mine! _I should have been the green ninja! Not you, you insolent beast!_ "

"Umm, what?" was all Lloyd managed to say in response.

"Wu trained me before he trained any of you!" Mr. Yang screamed. "I _deserved_ to be the green ninja! I had the power of storm! I could control the skies! What's more powerful than that!" she slammed a fist on what was presumably a table in front of her, then snorted as she looked Lloyd up and down. "Yet, the weapons choose you, such a pity. If you want your gi back then come find me!" she cackled before hanging up.

All five ninja stared at the now blank screen, none quite sure how to react. Lloyd turned towards the mailman. "Okay, she must have given this to you _somehow_! Did she say anything about where she would be?"

The Mailman scratched his head for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Hmm, well I think I heard her say something about a dojo and excessively big hair if that helps at all?"

Lloyd snapped his fingers. "It sure does! She's at Darreth's dojo!" he sighed with relief before crying, "CRAP! SHE'S AT DARRETH'S DOJO!"

Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay all scrambled to the middle of the ship where the wheel was, preparing to get to Darreth's as fast as they could. Zane shook the Mailman's hand before he followed.

Darreth was pacing outside of his dojo when the team got there. "Oh thank goodness you guys are here!" he cried upon seeing them.

"Darreth, what's going on?" Lloyd asked, running towards him.

"Some random lady came into my dojo and kicked me out!" he exclaimed, grabbing onto Lloyd's shoulders and shaking him.

"Alright, we'll go in there and stop her-" Lloyd started, only to be interrupted by Darreth.

"Oh, it was horrible!" he said dramatically. "I was in the middle of training when she came in! I was practicing my spinjitzu! I am so close, just a few more days and I think I'll finally get it and then the brown ninja will be able to officially join your team! But she came in as I was about to spin and she grabbed my ear and started dragging me out of my shop! I started kicking her and punching her, as any good Sensei would, and she let go of me because I managed to hit her arm! She grabbed it in pain and then smacked me! Can you believe it? She just smacked me! And then pulled on my hair and-"

"Okay, Darreth, none of this is _really_ necessary right now," Lloyd said hastily, shrugging Darreth's hand off of his shoulders. "We need to get in there and get my gi!"

Darreth gasped dramatically. "My boy! I haven't even finished telling you what happened yet! Isn't that important?"

"Well, yes, but nothing you've said has helped me in any way!"

"Ah, but it isn't finished yet!" Darreth crowed. "So she was pulling my hair and knocked over my trophy case, destroying three of my trophies!"

Darreth continued babbling on for ten minutes before he finally ended with, "Then she threw me out of my shop and barricaded the door!"

Lloyd sighed and rubbed his temple. "Okay, Darreth, _NONE OF THAT WAS HELPFUL!_ I need my gi!" Lloyd nodded at his teammates and began advancing towards the door.

"Oh yeah, she's not here anymore," Darreth said suddenly.

Lloyd spun around and glared daggers at the man. "What?"

"Yeah, ten minutes after she kicked me out she kicked down my door and ran away, mumbling about a school and planting flowers?"

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning!" Lloyd erupted. Darreth just shrugged.

"If she kicked your door down, why didn't you go back inside?" Kai spoke up.

"It's actually quite nice outside," Darreth responded simply. He looked between all the ninja before adding, "Well, now I'm hungry. I'm going inside now, see ya!" He began walking inside, discreetly fist bumping Zane as he did so.

"Okay," Cole spoke up. "He said our villain mentioned a school and flowers, anyone know what that means?"

"Uh, Cole, let me do the leader stuff, okay?" Lloyd butt in. Cole rolled his eyes and motioned for Lloyd to take over.

"Okay, he said our villain mentioned a school and flowers, anyone know what that means?" the gi-less green ninja inquired. Cole facepalmed.

Zane shook his head. Lloyd still didn't get it.

Jay scratched the back of his head. "Well, the only schools I can think of are Ninjago Highschool and Darkley's-"

Kai snapped his fingers. "Darkley's! Remember, those kids were obsessed with gardening or something, right?

"Yeah! Brad loved gardening!" Lloyd remembered. "He tried getting the other guys into it too after they realized they didn't want to be evil!"

"Then that must be where she went!" declared Zane.

Four kids were pacing outside of Darkley's gate when the team got there. They jumped down from their ship and raced towards them. "Brad, Gene, Elliot, Steve!" Lloyd cried, addressing the four boys. "Did some evil lady stop by here!"

Gene nodded excessively. "Yeah!"

"Okay great now-" Lloyd was about to rush past them when Gene continued talking.

"The four of us were gardening when suddenly it started to storm! Then this lady dressed in dark clothing came down from the sky and dropped in front of us! She ran towards us and demanded to be let in, since, you know, the door is by our flowers! We told her visitors weren't allowed with a pass and then she screamed and crushed some of our flowers!"

"We asked who she was," Brad started, "but all she told us she was the green ninja and well we knew you were so we told he Lloyd is and she let out just this ear piercing shriek! Then she continued stomping on our plants! She stomped on our yellow tulips and our blue tulips and our purple tulips and our red roses and pink roses and white roses and our poppies and our lilies-"

Lloyd began impatiently tapping his foot. Kai, Jay, and Cole all looked at Zane once more and were bewildered when they saw a bemused look on his face. _What is going on?_

"-until Steve latched onto her leg and bit her! Then she screamed and tried kicking him off so the rest of us jumped on her back and grabbed her arms and tried taking her down! But she was really strong, like I bet she was stronger than a bus or a giraffe or a tiger or a bear or even a building but not like a library or a police station, more like a house or an elementary school-"

And the four boys talked for ten more minutes. And Lloyd was getting irritated and impatient which made Zane very _very_ happy. Once the boys were done Lloyd let out a sound that resembled a trash bag being placed in a trash can before saying, "NONE OF THAT WAS RELEVANT TO ANYTHING AT ALL!" He looked down at the four boys then added, "Is he still here?"

They all shook their heads. "No, she said something about giving up and going back to where she got it," Gene informed them.

Lloyd threw his hands in the air. "Great!"

"Well, we've got to get back to our flowers," Gene stated.

"Bye Lloyd!" the four kids said in unison.

"Good luck!" Brad added. Then the four started walking back to their school, each secretly giving Zane a small high-five as they passed him.

Lloyd grumbled something about how precious his time was before saying, "Okay, back to where she got it? Any ideas?"

"Hmm, what does she mean by 'it'?" Jay asked.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Lloyd squeaked.

"Perhaps she meant she was going back to the Bounty," Zane spoke up. "'It' could mean your gi, perhaps she wants to face you there!" All five looked to the Bounty then looked back to each other.

"Crap, she could be there now!" Kai exclaimed, and all five took off towards their ship.

"Empty!" cried Lloyd, "Empty, empty, empty!" The team had searched the entire ship but had yet to find her.

"Maybe she hasn't come on yet?" Cole suggested. "I mean, if I were her, I would want the element of surprise on my side."

"Okay, well, it's been an hour!" grunted Lloyd.

There was his cue. "You know, Lloyd," Zane started. "She could still be on the ship. We have searched all of the rooms, but there are many other places to go. For example, remember that one time when we all played hide-and-seek? You had hid in Sensei's room under his bed, which technically wasn't allowed, Cole had hid behind the tv in the video game room, and oh we cannot forget that Jay had hid in the same room, in the video game shelf, and we took longer to find him than Cole, and Kai hid in the hamper in the bathroom, and I had hid behind the couch- but not the one in the video game room, the one in the living room. And Nya had looked for us, remember? See, if we can all hid that easily, so could Mr. Yang, so Mr. Yang could be anywhere!"

Lloyd stared at Zane with hatred in his eyes. Cole, Jay, and Kai looked shocked. _Could it be? Is this really what Zane had planned all along?_

"So, naturally, Mr. Yang could be hiding somewhere in the cupboards in the kitchen, or perhaps in Nya's closet, or behind the shower curtain, or under Cole's bed, or under my bed, or maybe even under Sensei's bed like you hid that one time-"

"Okay, Zane, we get it! Just get to the point!" interrupted Lloyd.

Zane stopped talking immediately and snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! Get to the point! Why don't _you_ get to the point!"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, genuinely confused by Zane's sudden change from monotone to excitement.

Zane whistled and both Nya and Pixal entered their bedroom (where they had been talking). "Looking for something?" Nya asked, pulling the gi out from behind her back.

"You took it? What- you- how- what?" spluttered Lloyd.

Nya nodded and gave Pixal a high five. "I do think everyone should applaud Pixal for her moving performance earlier, it really was quite touching!"

Pixal bowed as Zane aggressively applauded for her. "And we should all," Pixal started, her voice raspy like Mr. Yang's was as she opened a switch on her arm and flipped it, "thank Cyrus Borg for the invitation," she finished in her normal voice.

Lloyd turned to look at everyone around him. "What was the point of all of this!" he cried eventually.

"The point is," Zane said, "that my time is valuable and I expect you to stop wasting it with petty rants and petty chores every day do I make myself clear?"

Lloyd nodded slowly. "I understand that adjusting to being leader is difficult," Zane then acknowledged, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But Cole has tried to help you and you've let the power get to your head. Stop wasting our time and start listening to Cole because he knows what he's doing."

Lloyd blushed. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry! But was all of this really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Kai said.

"You were pretty bad, dude," Cole nodded.

"Yes," answered Zane.

"I love impatient and irritated Zane," Jay sighed happily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kai started sheepishly. "But, Zane, you were right. That was _awesome_! I should not have doubted you."

"Thank you, Kai," Zane smiled. "I enjoyed that quite a bit too."


End file.
